


Спасибо за воспоминания

by the_turquoise_ouzel



Category: Glee
Genre: Amnesia, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_turquoise_ouzel/pseuds/the_turquoise_ouzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После аварии Курт не помнит 19 месяцев своей жизни. И никто из близких не помогает ему найти ответы на вопросы. Появляется парень, который постепенно возвращает ему воспоминания. Но когда в голове все чаще всплывают яркие вспышки из прошлого, Курт сомневается, что все это было хорошей идеей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 20 Dollar Nose Bleed

Некоторые воспоминания походят на шрамы, которые мы прячем от посторонних глаз. - Джон Хоукс

Хотелось ли вам когда-нибудь исчезнуть?  
Уйти в монастырь, выйти и проповедовать молодым наркоманам?  
Где я буду, когда проснусь рядом с незнакомцем на пассажирском самолете? - Fall Out Boy

 

Яркая вспышка боли вонзается в виски острыми иголками, от чего Курт невольно жмурит глаза и прячет лицо в ладонях. Возможно, утерянные воспоминания должны быть черно-белыми, затёртыми до дыр и такими же зыбкими, как и замки из песка? Но Курт видит эти яркие цветные киноленты, будто всё происходит не с ним, будто он находится в кинотеатре, и видит мир, тот потерянный мир, чужими глазами.

Курт до боли кусает губы, когда иголки рваными стежками доходят до затылка, и тогда в памяти всплывает еще один обглоданный обрывок его тёмного прошлого. 

_Ночной город, пропитанный мраком и пронизанный яркими бусинами-звёздами, и Курт видит его свысока, стоя на самом краю небоскреба: у тонкой грани между жизнью и смертью, между небом и землей. Тёплые руки прижимают его ближе к такому же теплому телу, и холодное мятное дыхание дразнит сверкающую в лунном свете кожу. Он чувствует, как чье-то сердце быстро колотится в груди, и от этого кто-то позади так тяжело дышит; его пальцы крепче сцепляются на талии парня, от чего у того все снова плывет перед глазами._

— Курт, ты в порядке? — доносится откуда-то издалека. — Курт? — мужской голос звучит обеспокоенно и слишком заботливо.  
— Все отлично, — отвечает парень. 

Ему абсолютно неважно, кто задал ему этот вопрос, кто сейчас стоит над его душой и хочет в очередной раз участливо пожалеть его.  
— Я позвоню Кэрол и она заберет тебя домой.

Курт раздраженно вздыхает и негодующе смотрит на Финна.  
— Нет, со мной все в порядке, хватит.

Хадсон отстает от сводного брата только тогда, когда мисс Хэгсберг делает ему замечание. Но Финн по-прежнему с опаской поглядывает на Курта и быстро печатает сообщение Рейчел:  
"Я переживаю за него"

Курт отворачивается к окну с недовольным выражением лица. По лбу скользит капля пота, которую он вытирает тыльной стороной ладони. Ему слишком жарко и не хватает воздуха. 

Это просто кусочки целой картины - пазлы с оборванными краями, которые никак не подходят друг другу. Он настойчиво пытается сложить их, пытается отыскать ответы, но ничего не выходит.

Телефон Финна вибрирует тогда же, когда и звенит звонок:  
"Я с ним поговорю, милый"

Парень забрасывает учебники в сумку, следя за тем, как Курт занимается тем же самым. Собрав свои вещи, Хаммел выходит из класса и направляется к своему шкафчику, где его уже ожидает Рейчел.  
— Привет, Курт, — весело здоровается он.

Курт хочет улыбнуться ей в ответ, но не может. Ведь он, в отличии от Берри, не лжет. Он же видит, как девушка смотрит на него, словно его вот-вот сдует ветром. Или словно его снова собьет автомобиль. Или словно вот-вот на парковке МакКинли приземлится летающая тарелка, чтобы похитить именно его. Ведь сейчас все крутится вокруг него: разговоры, проблемы, люди. 

Слишком много слухов, слишком много неприятностей, слишком много чрезмерной заботы.  
Слишком много людей и слишком мало правды.

— Мы не могли бы после занятий заняться историй вместе? Просто я не понимаю одной темы, — жалуется Рейчел.

Курт улыбается. Неужели она не лжет и просто хочет позаниматься? Без каких либо задних мыслей, без новых пилюль "все будет хорошо, мы с тобой"? Нет, конечно же, он ценит заботу своей семьи и друзей, но они держат его в тисках, они сами вгоняют его в депрессию, сами становятся той стеной, которая не позволяет парню увидеть его прошлого.

— Я подвезу тебя, — быстро добавляет подруга, хватаясь слишком цепкими пальцами за руку Курта, обнимая его, осторожно поглаживая спину и направляясь к выходу из школы.

Теперь все ясно. Естественно, все не могло быть настолько просто.  
— Финн на тренировке, отец в мастерской, Кэрол работает в дневную смену, поэтому они подослали тебя, чтобы доставить меня домой, — раздраженно говорит Курт, выскользая из объятий Рейчел.

Девушка пытается что-то придумать, Курт слышит, как усердно работают шестеренки в ее голове, от чего она растерянно оглядывается по сторонам и кусает губы.  
— Я могу дойти домой самостоятельно. Я - не инвалид, Рейч, — повторяет он снова и отходит от девушки.

Рейчел смотрит в спину друга и быстро набирает номер своего парня, который оказывается возле Курта настолько быстро, что это походит на магию, а не на простую братскую заботу. 

Финн останавливает Курта, касаясь его плеча своей рукой. И он снова смотрит на него так же, как и Рейчел. Все они смотрят на него так. И от этого ему хочется согнуться над унитазом и выблевать весь свой внутренний мир, заливая то дерьмо горькими слезами, содрогаясь от страха и боли.

— Тренировку отменили, поехали? — как ни в чем не бывало говорит Хадсон.

Финн краснеет, как маленький ребенок, когда врет. Он смотрит куда угодно, только не в глаза Курта. И Хаммел радуется, потому что сейчас он не чувствует себя жалким. По-крайней мере, на него не смотрят так, словно он такой и есть на самом деле.

Он начинает верить в это.  
— Отменили? Тренер Бист? — усмехается Курт. 

Финн кусает губы и кивает головой.  
— Я иду домой пешком, — заявляет его брат и идет к выходу парковки.

— Дождь начинается, — Финн пытается хоть как-то уговорить парня. И если так и дальше пойдет, он просто закинет его на свое плечо и закроет в багажнике.

Курт на секунду останавливается, оборачивается, бросает короткое "хорошо" и снова уходит.  
— Курт! — злится Хадсон. — Садись в машину! 

Он хочет сократить расстояние между собой и братом, но его останавливает шум мотора, доносящийся совсем близко. Сердце падает в желудок от страха. Когда парень видит приближающийся к Курту черный мотоцикл, он шокировано смотрит на Рейчел.

Курт останавливается, когда едкое облако из пыли и выхлопных газов окутывает его. Рядом с ним тормозит неизвестный ему парень со сверкающим темно-синим шлемом на голове, не позволяющим увидеть лица незнакомца.

— Я подвезу его, — кричит тот Финну и жестом приглашает Курта садиться позади, продвигаясь немного вперед на кожаном сидении.  
— Курт! — останавливает Хаммела брат.

Но Курт просто стоит и смотрит на железного коня, когда новая волна боли жгучей агонией разливается по пульсирующим венам.

_Он видит, как под ними сгорает серый асфальт, превращаясь в пылко-красные языки пламени. Курт крепче цепляется за талию гонщика, спокойно укладывая голову на широкую спину, вдыхая какой-то слишком знакомый и слишком родной аромат, когда ветер щекочет его кожу. Улыбаясь, он нежно касается губами шеи парня и снова смотрит на проплывающее серое пятно внизу, которое постепенно окутывает туман._

Теперь он снова видит этот мотоцикл, незнакомца и Финна с Рейчел, которые буквально умоляют его взглядом не садиться.  
Но он запускает взрывной механизм, выдергивая чеку из гранаты, и крепче хватается пальцами за спину парня, жмуря глаза и, наконец-таки, свободно вдыхая грязный воздух.


	2. Break Stuff

Ещё один из тех дней,  
Когда ты не хочешь просыпаться,  
Всё и все вокруг  
Достали. - Limp Bizkit

Ты когда-нибудь чувствовал, — спросила она, — что тебе не хватает того, кого ты никогда не встречал? - Ричард Бах

Блейн наблюдает за тем, как небесная синева превращается в мрачную осеннюю картину, полную меланхолии и резкого запаха озона. Его пальцы перебирают пожелтевшие травинки: иногда земля попадает под ногти, оставаясь грязной полосой; оказываясь в ранках, больше похожих на тонкие царапины на коже, она неприятно саднит. Блейн делает глубокий вдох, наслаждаясь ноябрьской прохладой, настолько тонко граничащей с декабрьскими первыми морозами. 

Он мельком смотрит на Курта. Попытки ветра запутать идеально уложенные волосы парня кажутся до смеха нелепыми. Но когда ему все-таки удается выбить прядь из общей идиллии и тем самым вывести Курта из транса, в котором он прибывает уже добрые пятнадцать минут, Блейн засчитывает одно очко в пользу ветра. 

— Мы были знакомы раньше? — спрашивает парень, всматриваясь в лицо Блейна. Ему хотелось бы увидеть хоть что-то знакомое, разглядеть в чертах — воспоминания прошлого, а в глазах — понимание. 

Блейн пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд в сторону.  
— Знаешь, сейчас, когда ты отвечаешь так уклончиво, мне кажется идея поехать с тобой была не такой уж хорошей, — причитает Курт. Он упирается локтями в землю и складывает пальцы в замок на груди.

— Возможно, ты прав, — соглашается Блейн. — Я мог бы оказаться маньяком.  
Курт улыбается. Скорее, Фредди Крюгер оказался бы Доброй Феей, чем этот парень с хаотическим беспорядком на голове из-за шлема, был бы маньяком на самом деле.

— Финн и Рейчел тебя знают. Это было видно в их глазах, — парень задумывается о чем-то. Блейн замечает, как тонкая линия, похожая на паутинку, появляется на его высоком лбу. — Знаешь, когда целый месяц во взгляде близких читаешь только тревогу и бесконечную обеспокоенность, ты сразу же замечаешь любую перемену эмоций.

Блейн заинтересованно слушает теорию парня и только изредка поглядывает на него из-под пушистых ресниц.  
— И что же они испытывали в тот момент, когда увидели меня?

Курт задумывается и не сразу решается озвучить свою мысль, но когда Блейн смотрит на него так пристально, от этого хочется не то, что рассказать всю правду, а просто исчезнуть, он говорит:  
— Страх.

Блейн удивленно смотрит на него, но понимающе соглашается. Ветер усиливается и начинает трепать его кудряшки, от чего парень раздраженно расчесывает волосы назад своими пальцами.  
— Странно, что зная это, ты все же сел ко мне.  
— Скорее, безрассудно, иррационально, глупо, — перечисляет возможные варианты Курт с легкой иронией. — Но не странно, а вполне объяснимо.

Блейн внимательно смотрит на парня, словно тот — диковинный зверек.  
— Мы ведь знакомы, я уверен в этом, — продолжает Курт. — Почему же ты смотришь на меня так, будто видишь впервые?  
— Мне интересно, как далеко мы зайдем, — просто отвечает Блейн. — И да, мы знакомы. Но не так, как ты, должно быть, думаешь.

Курт хватается за каждое слово, будто за соломинку. Будто любая буква, любая интонация, любой жест, которые мог подарить ему Блейн, были спасительным кругом в его океане Амнезии.  
— Вариант с врагами и любовниками лучше отбросить в сторону? — совершенно серьезно спрашивает Хаммел, но в его глазах так и пляшут искры веселья.

Блейн широко улыбается. Он делает вид, что задумывается, нарочито обхватывая подбородок пальцами и сужая глаза.  
Но ответом следует веселый задорный смех.

 

Небо вздрагивает: грозный громовой раскат ударяет по барабанным перепонкам. Сначала одна капля дождя срывается вниз, за ней вторая и третья, превращая морось в настоящий немного холодный ливень. 

Парни вскакивают с земли и тут же бегут к обочине дороги, где громоздится мотоцикл Андерсона, но неожиданно Блейн тянет Курта за рукав пальто, резко останавливая его всего в шаге от себя и притягивая еще ближе, сталкивая его тело со своим. Его пальцы цепляются за талию парня, от чего тот непроизвольно вздрагивает, и ударяющиеся об кожу капли дождя звонким эхом отдают в районе грудной клетки парня, спускаясь жаркой волной ниже, когда горячее дыхание Блейна окутывает его лицо туманной дымкой.

— Ты любишь поцелуи под дождем, — тихо говорит Блейн, глядя прямо в глаза парня. И от этой близости и невероятно теплого голоса Андерсона, тихие волны в синем океане устраивают настоящий шторм. — И говоришь, что прикосновение кончиков пальцев само по себе волшебно, — парень освобождает свою левую руку, и немного холодные пальцы осторожно скользят по мраморной коже лица, оставляя после себя нежно-розовый смущенный румянец. Курт судорожно втягивает воздух носом и перестает дышать, когда Блейн смотрит на его губы, будто это все, что ему нужно. Здесь, сейчас, под проливным дождем, когда водные капельки, похожие на росинки, соскальзывают с длинных ресниц и бегут по золотистой коже, падая вниз и разбиваясь. — Но ты не подпускаешь никого к себе, пока не узнаешь лучше, правда?

Блейн отстраняется и, как ни в чем не бывало, направляется к своему мотоциклу, оставляя Курта наедине с его безумно колотящимся сердцем, удары которого в груди заглушают не только шум дождя, но и собственные мысли.

Он закрывает глаза, кусая нижнюю губу, когда боль горячей волной разливается в его голове, и перед глазами снова стоит пелена, которая постепенно рассеивается, как утренний туман. 

_Чьи-то сильные руки гладят его спину, когда его собственные пальцы сцепляются вокруг изящной шеи. Контраст горячих губ и холодного дождя разносится приятной дрожью по коже, и Курт счастливо улыбается, целуя парня, наслаждаясь каждой секундой, пока его губы не начинают чувствовать холод и пустоту, то, что так крепко вцепилось своими когтями в его душу._

— Курт? — Блейн осторожно встряхивает парня за плечи, приводя в сознание. — все в порядке?  
Хаммел кивает. Он не понимает, в порядке ли он. Но Курт точно знает, пока он не вспомнит все, что произошло с ним, он так и не сможет быть самим собой.

А быть тем, кто ты есть на самом деле - счастье.

 

Мотоцикл тормозит у стен Лайма Бин и парни быстро забегают внутрь, пока дождь окончательно не намочил их.

— Замерз? — заботливо спрашивает Блейн, замечая, как Курт обхватывает себя руками, пытаясь согреться.  
— Нет, мои зубы всегда так стучат, — саркастически отвечает парень. 

Они становятся в небольшую очередь и улыбаются друг другу, каждый раз, когда Курт снова начинает трястись.

— Закажем кофе и ты согреешься, — Блейн продвигается вперед и парень следует за ним. — Раньше я любил дождь.  
Краем глаза Курт замечает немного грустную улыбку Андерсона.  
— А сейчас? 

Его вопрос остается без ответа, потому что парни подходят к баристе и делают заказ:  
— Один кофе средней крепости и большой обезжиренный мокко, — говорит Блейн, прежде, чем Курт успевает сказать ему, что... пьет именно такой кофе.  
— Теперь ты не можешь сказать, что мы не были знакомы, — немного сердито бросает Курт, когда они присаживаются за один из пустующих столиков у окна.

Массивные капли по-прежнему ударяются о стекло, и дождь словно вовсе не думает прекращаться.  
— Я же сказал, что мы были знакомы, но ты ведь любишь загадки? 

Курт раздраженно вздыхает. Сейчас его мучает бесконечное количество вопросов. Да, и он ни на шаг не приближается к их разгадке. Правда, два, хоть и немного туманных, но все же настоящих воспоминаний - это уже что-то. И увидел он их в обществе Блейна. Наверное, это что-то, да значит.

— Расскажи о себе, — просит Курт.  
Блейн, скорее всего, не ожидал, что речь зайдет о нем, поэтому он смущается и прячет лицо за стаканчиком кофе. Легкий румянец несомненно идет ему.  
— Я люблю скорость и музыку. Пожалуй, это - две мои настоящие страсти и самые преданные любовницы.

Уголки губ Курта немного вздрагивают, когда он видит искры в темно-зеленых, глазах, будто кто-то зажигает бенгальские огни.

 

Сначала Блейн решает, что говорить о автомобилях с Куртом тоже самое, что обсуждать со своим дедушкой пирсинги, но когда Хаммел рассказывает об авто-мастерской отца, он все-таки решается.

— Моя мечта — превратить обычную Chevrolet в настоящего черного дьявола — в Бэтмобиль, — с гордостью говорит он. — Немного поработать с запчастями, тюнинг, пару гаджетов. Просто представь, как это будет круто!

— Тебе нравятся супергерои?  
Блейн закатывает глаза, но все же улыбается.  
— Это все, что ты услышал? 

— Ладно-ладно, это действительно было бы здорово, мистер Уэйн.  
— Очень смешно, — Блейн ударяет Курта по носу трубочкой и они оба смеются. 

Но веселье тут же пропадает, когда Курт ежится на своем стуле, поглядывая в сторону двери; звякает колокольчик, оповещающий о приходе нового посетителя, и сквозняк скользит по деревянному полу, словно змея.

Блейн оборачивается и замечает высокого коренастого парня в черном пальто, который с какой-то болезненной ухмылкой поглядывает в их сторону.  
— Кто это? - спрашивает Андерсон довольно громко.

Курт шикает и опасливо шепчет:  
— Карофски. Футболист. Он не оставит нас в покое, — тяжело вздыхает он.

И его слова не оказываются пустым звуком. Парень нагло подсаживается около них.  
— Феечка, - приторно-сладко здоровается он. - Ты ведь не против, что я присяду здесь? А-то все столики заняты.

— Кажется, у тебя проблемы со зрением, — язвит Курт. — Здесь полно столиков, Карофски.

Блейн безмолвно наблюдает за парой, с удовольствием поглощая свой немного остывший кофе. Карофски презрительно смотрит на него и спрашивает у Курта:  
— Еще один педрила? 

Андерсон заметно напрягается и как можно осторожнее ставит стакан кофе на столик.  
— Давно тебе футбольный мяч в задницу не засовывали, сладкий? Готов поспорить, там даже не один поместится, а целая чертова дюжина.

Карофски вскакивает и тянет Блейна за воротник к себе.  
— Какая интимная близость, — выдыхает в лицо парня Андерсон.

— Педики гребанные, — злится Карофски, отталкивая от себя Блейна. Столик шатается, и кофе парня опрокидывается; темно-коричневая смесь превращается в бесформенную кляксу.  
Дейв резко разворачивается и направляется к выходу.

Курт смотрит на довольного Блейна с каким-то восхищением, смешанным с неким удивлением.  
— Интересные методы, — наконец, говорит он.  
— Я знаю, что понравится тебе еще больше.

 

Темнота прячет парней в своих объятьях, пока они тихо прокрадываются по коридору.

— Не могу поверить, что ты уговорил меня сделать это, — тихо шепчет Курт, с опаской поглядывая по сторонам. — Мы пробрались в школу...  
— Чтобы немного разукрасить шкафчик Карофски, — заканчивает его мысль Блейн. 

Они оба тихо хихикают. Но когда Курт складывает пальцы, словно это пистолет, крадется будто шпион и начинает мурлыкать основную тему из Джеймса Бонда, их громкий звонкий смех рушит тишину. 

Хаммел шикает, когда, наконец-таки, сам успокаивается.  
Немного позже они оказываются около шкафчика Дейва.

— Что напишем? — все так же тихо спрашивает Блейн.  
— Кажется, у меня есть идея, — Курт заговорщицки подмигивает и достает из сумки баллончик розовой краски.

 

Парни удовлетворенно любуются своей работой. Огромная розовая надпись на зеленом фоне смотрится просто невероятно... ярко.

— Отличная работа, Бэтмен, — Курт дает парню пять.  
— Согласен, Робин, а теперь нам пора.

Хаммел смотрит на дисплей своего телефона. Семь пропущенных от Финна, три от Рейчел и еще десяток сообщений.

 

Они все так же тихо крадутся на цыпочках, когда пронзительный луч фонаря ударяет в глаза.

— Бежим! — хватая за руку Курта, кричит Блейн и тут же несется по коридору к открытому окну.  
— Не так быстро, мелюзга! — останавливает их мистер Лонгботт. 

Между окном и парнями остается всего пару метров, когда рука Курта выскальзывает, шатен спотыкается и падает. Он не верит, что Блейн даже не оглядываясь, оставляет его там и сам вылазит в окно, крикнув напоследок: "Счастливо оставаться, Робин!"

 

Все члены семьи одновременно осуждающе и обеспокоенно смотрят на младшего Хаммела.  
— Зачем ты только прокрался в школу ночью? — злится Берт. 

Курт ничего не отвечает.  
— Почему ты не отвечал на звонки?

Снова молчание.  
— Кто был с тобой?  
— Наверняка, Блейн, — говорит тихо Финн, так, что его слышит только Курт.

Но Курт снова молчит. Потому что все это время он постоянно задавал им вопросы и не получал ни одного ответа. Теперь же, когда ему достался шанс выяснить хоть что-то, он не собирался упускать его. Правда, Блейн был настоящей проблемой.

— Я спать.

Когда Курт закрывается в своей спальне и усаживается на пол около кровати, опираясь о спинку, на его телефон приходит сообщение:

_"Лечите душу ощущениями. Блейн"_

Почему-то эти слова кажутся ужасно знакомыми.


	3. Thriller

Время порождает ложные воспоминания и изменяет настоящие. — Стивен Кинг

И кто бы не встретился им на пути,  
Испустит дух и упадёт замертво,  
А потом встанет с лицом существа из ада,  
Истлеет, как труп, и превратится в зомби. — Michael Jackson

Очередной раскат грома пронзает шум дождя, и холодный ноябрьский ветер распахивает окно в помещение — раздается противный скрип створок. Речной воздух заполоняет собой сырое помещение, смешиваясь с запахом тлеющих дров в камине, и от этого по коже снова и снова пробегают мурашки — такой Блейн представляет свободу. Он всем телом налегает на деревянную раму, пытаясь закрыть окно; старая пожелтевшая краска ссыплется на подоконник, и тут же сквозняк разбрасывает ее по грязному полу. Еще совсем небольшой натиск и теперь в комнате не так холодно, но дождь по-прежнему тарабанит по стеклу, которые то и дело ударяют мокрые и скрюченные, словно когтистые лапы монстров, ветки ивы у порога дома. 

Блейн вытаскивает старое кресло из темного уголка комнаты и тащит его по полу к самом окну — от ножек на дубовом полу остаются длинные извилистые царапины, похожие на те, что оставляют хищники на своей жертвы острыми когтями. И из зияющих дыр, открытых ран, уже виднеются сгнившие внутренности этого дома на берегу Оттавы. Так в пыли и вспышках молнии проглядываются воспоминания из прошлого, ради которых Блейн приехал сюда.

Он достает из сумки сборник пьес Шекспира, открывает обложку, обшитую темно-синей бархатной тканью, и вытаскивает несколько черно-белых и парочку цветных фотокарточек. На каждой из них присутствует один и тот же парень, с которым бумажный Блейн выглядит счастливым и живым. На одной из фотографий, где им мальчикам всего по тринадцать лет, они дурачатся дома за приставкой, и в черных кудрях Блейна торчит парочка белых пушинок после боя подушками. На другой он катает друга на тележке в супермаркете и на этот раз из волос кудряша виднеются розовые бигуди, а на носу красуются солнцезащитные очки с оправой такого же яркого цвета. Здесь им уже по пятнадцать, но они все еще ведут себя, как дети малые. Следующее фото получается размытым, потому что его сделали во время движения: два мотоцикла несутся по трассе, сливая черный пластик с серым асфальтом в одно мрачное пятно. На обратной стороне, на белом глянцевом фоне, аккуратным каллиграфическим почерком выведена надпись: "Мы оба совершенно точно спятили". Последний снимок показывает друзей в маленькой деревянной лодочке где-то далеко на середине реки - видны только их силуэты, вода, сверкающая от ярких лучей солнца, и чистое лазурное небо. Тогда парень рассказывал Блейну легенду происхождения второго названия реки Оттавы — "Хог Крик". 

Из грустных, затянутых грозовыми тучами, мыслей Блейна вытаскивает звонок его мобильного номера, который не был занесен в контакты парня, но обладателя голоса Блейн узнал сразу же:  
— Блейн Андерсон?

Молодой человек кивает:  
— Не уж-то мир сошел с ума, раз мне лично позвонил Финн Хадсон. Что тебе надо, доктор Франкенштейн, и откуда ты взял мой номер? — спрашивает Блейн, попутно закрывая книгу и надежно пряча ее обратно в свою сумку. 

— Твоя девушка любезно сказала мне его, — отвечает собеседник немного испуганно, но когда он продолжает свою речь, голос звучит убедительнее и даже немного грозно, — и отвали от моего брата, Андерсон.

Блейн хмыкает. Куинн не умеет держать язык за зубами, хотя это свойственно всем женщинам, особенно его довольно болтливой Кью. Правда, для того, чтобы выпытать у девушки что-то, еще нужно постараться, потянуть нужные рычаги, — видимо Хадсон действительно хотел поговорить с ним... чтобы спасти Курта.

— Почему вы не расскажете ему правды?   
В ответ слышится скрежещущая тишина, она, словно створки того старого ветхого окна, скрипит и пробирается глубоко внутрь, угнетая своей тяжестью.

— Мистер Рочистер сказал, что он должен постепенно вспомнить все сам... — говорит Финн, его голос снова становится мягким и крайне испуганным. — Блейн, пожалуйста, не торопи события.

— Это вы не позволяете ему узнать всю правду! — срывается Блейн. Все внутри закипает, и горячая кровь приливает к кончикам похолодевших ушей, окрашивая их в пылко-красный цвет. Он кусает губы, пытаясь успокоиться, вонзается короткими ногтями, под которыми осталось немного машинного масла, в собственные ладони, чтобы хоть немного контролировать одолевающие его чувства. Не выходит: — Это он во всем виноват! И ему должно быть так же больно, как и мне! Я хочу, чтобы его трусило, выворачивало наизнанку, чтобы ему снились кошмары, чтобы ему не хотелось жить... Несправедливо, что я один должен переживать все это.

— Но, — пытается успокоить его Финн, — это не его вина...

Хадсону не удается договорить, потому что Блейн злобно выплевывает: "Лучше бы вам спрятать птенчика в его золотую клетку, иначе этот Феникс не восстанет из пепла!"

Андерсон злится настолько сильно, что в следующее мгновение стул летит в стену и разбивается, превращаясь в мелкие острые щепки, которые парень быстро сгребает в охапку и подбрасывает в пламя камина.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — цедит он сквозь сжатые зубы, — ненавижу настолько сильно, что лично бы свернул тебе шею, перед этим избив до потери сознания, но ты будешь сгорать в той же агонии, что и я, — твердит юноша пылающему камину, представляя невинное лицо своего врага в огненных лентах. — Ненавижу, Курт, я тебя ненавижу.

 

Хаммел возвращается из магазина, загруженный двумя пакетами покупок, но ему все равно удается в это время отвечать на сообщения Мерседес. Сообщения, сводящиеся к одной теме — Блейну Андерсону. К своей огромной беде парень рассказал подруге историю, произошедшую с ним на прошлой неделе. Как таинственный парень увез его из-под носа чрезмерно заботливых Финна и Рейчел, как они вдвоем пили кофе в Лайма Бин и о том, что этот самый Блейн сначала защитил его от Карофски, а после оставил Курта в лапах охранника школы. Он решил не упоминать о едва не произошедшем поцелуе, и не говорить, что его сердце предательски затрепетало при столь небезопасной близости с Андерсоном. 

Блейн словно исчез: он ни разу не позвонил ему и не написал даже коротенького сообщения, а сам юноша навязываться не хотел, хоть и нуждался в общении с Андерсоном. Целую неделю Блейн не появлялся, не выходил на связь — ровно столько же ни единое, даже смутное и едва понятное воспоминание не проскальзывало в голове Курта. Еще и Финн вместе со своей девушкой, терроризирующие парня словами — "Не связывайся с Андерсоном, пожалуйста, Курт" — просто достали его. Это ведь то же самое, что говорить не ходить туда-то и не делать то-то — все равно пойдешь и сделаешь с точностью наоборот, найдя приключения на свою задницу. 

"Мерс, не думаю, что мы с ним еще увидимся" — отвечает Курт, грустно вздыхая. 

Он не знает, что больше ему нужно: возможность вспомнить что-то благодаря Блейну или просто возможность побыть с ним рядом. Он не может объяснить этой непонятной связи. С одной стороны, они виделись всего раз, хоть и были знакомы раньше — чего Курт, к сожалению, не помнил. С другой, от Блейна веяло чем-то родным и невероятно безопасным. Будто Курта укрывали одеялом в страшную бурю, его окутывало теплом. Он видел в мрачном сером потолке яркую путеводную звезду, отгоняющую самые жуткие кошмары детства обратно в шкаф и указывающую дорогу домой. 

Стоило только Курту озвучить мысль о том, что Блейн больше никогда не появится в его жизни, как пульс тут же ускоряется, когда он слышит шум мотора и скрежет тормозящих колес. Ноздри дразнит запах жженых шин — перед Куртом, преграждая дорогу, останавливается Блейн. 

— Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, — говорит Андерсон, стягивая с головы шлем и вешая его на руль своего мотоцикла. 

Курту хочется облегченно вздохнуть, но он только морщит нос, учуяв запах сигаретного дыма, и прячет телефон в карман.

— Столь неожиданно увидеть меня в пяти минутах от моего дома? — спрашивает парень и ловит своим цепким взглядом быстрое движение уголков немного пухлых и сильно искусанных губ Блейна. 

Курт не дожидается ответа, обходит юношу и идет вперед. Андерсон бросил его в школе, он не появлялся целую неделю, и теперь стоит перед ним, как ни в чем не бывало, — настоящее неуважение и пренебрежение. Курт же слишком горд для такого обращения. Курт же просто до больного озноба в теле хочет вспомнить прошлое, и поэтому он тормозит, когда Блейн просит его об этом.

— Зачем? — спрашивает Хаммел, не оборачиваясь. Он чувствует, как парень прожигает в его спине дыру, или ему просто хочется чувствовать это.

— Это надо тебе, а не мне, — отзывается Блейн. 

И Курт хватается за эту соломинку, потому что это правда. Он нуждается в Блейне.

— Финн и Рейчел умоляют меня не общаться с тобой, — тихо говорит Хаммел. Он, наконец, поворачивается лицом к Блейну и свободно вздыхает, потому что парень действительно смотрит на него, а не в сторону. 

Блейн загадочно улыбается и протягивает Курту еще один шлем.   
— Я отнесу покупки и вернусь через пять минут, — говорит Хаммел. — Обещай, что не исчезнешь и не бросишь меня, как тогда.

— Обещаю не сделать этого сейчас. Больше я ничего не могу тебе пообещать, Курт.

 

Холодный воздух неприятно скользит по шее под пальто — по телу пробегаются мурашки, от чего Курт несмело прижимается к Блейну. Тепло парня кажется таким заразительным, что даже обжигает, будто алкоголь, все в районе солнечного сплетения. Курт крепко жмурит глаза в надежде, что увидит хоть что-то. Курт глубже вдыхает аромат сигаретного дыма и довольно знакомого мужского одеколона в надежде вспомнить. Но вместо этого он только слышит свое сумасшедшее сердцебиение и шум ветра. 

— Ты доверяешь мне? — кричит Блейн так громко, чтобы его услышали. 

Это такой сложный вопрос. Но Курт просто кивает и уверенно говорит да. Любопытство гораздо сильнее инстинкта самосохранения, а аромат тела Блейна заглушает запах опасности. И он чувствует, как напрягаются мышцы Блейна, как проскальзывают электрические импульсы по его позвоночнику. Блейн крутит ручку газа, и мотоцикл набирает скорость. Курт не видит, какие цифры показывает стрелка спидометра, но через пару минут ему кажется, что этот прибор должен сломаться из-за того, что они движутся со скоростью света. Курт уверен, если так и будет продолжаться, и он будет так сильно прижат к телу Блейна, то вспыхнет сверхновая звезда. И его глаза уже привыкают к этому яркому слепящему свету взрыва.

Курт вздрагивает, когда видит, что вместо того, чтобы продолжать ехать по нормальной дороге, Блейн сворачивает направо, и краем глаза парень замечает знак... обрыва. Он надеется, что ему почудилось, но сердце больно колит и оказывается в глотке, а пальцы впиваются в тело Блейна, пытаясь остановить его.

_Внезапно яркая вспышка — Курт ощущает себя в безопасности. Он по-прежнему прижимает парня, вдыхает аромат его кожаной куртки, и слышит, как приятный голос мурлыкает слова песни: "Когда ты вошел, я знал, что ты станешь проблемой. Так что позор мне. Ты пронес меня над местами, где я не бывал прежде, а теперь я лежу на холодной, твердой земле". Курт улыбается и чувствует мурашки, пробегающие по кончикам пальцев, проскальзывающие под кожу, превращающиеся в трепещущих бабочек в животе. Он чувствует влюбленность._

Когда парень открывает глаза, они движутся по-прежнему с этой сумасшедшей скоростью и вот-вот окажутся у самого края, вот-вот от них не останется и следа. Но мотоцикл резко тормозит, разворачиваясь влево и поднимая в воздух столб пыли. И пальцы Курта все так же сжимают пальто Блейна — он не может отойти от шока и какое-то время просто не дышит. Затем его словно ударяет молнией, и страх остается липким потом на его лбу и горячей кровью на губах. 

— Было здорово, — смеясь, говорит Блейн. Он пытается разомкнуть пальцы Курта, превратившееся в замок на его животе, но ему это не удается. Тогда парень подносит похолодевшие ладони к губам и целует их, чувствуя как по коже Курта проносится дрожь и теплое дыхание согревает его шею. — У моей кузины свадьба в следующую субботу, — продолжает Андерсон, как ни в чем не бывало, — и ты не хотел бы составить мне компанию и прийти туда?

Курт расцепляет пальцы и прячет руки в карманы пальто. Его сердце по-прежнему сходит с ума, Курт вместе с ним. А все из-за этого свихнувшегося и совершенно больного, небезопасного и просто невероятно непредсказуемого Блейна Андерсона.

Курт кивает, все еще не в силах вымолвить и слова. Он тяжело вздыхает, утыкается лбом в спину Блейна, закрывает глаза и не знает, что же с ним произошло тогда, и что происходит сейчас.


	4. Intermission

Меня всегда поражало, как чувства пробуждают воспоминания. Например, это рагу — всего лишь набор продуктов, по отдельности они не пробуждают никаких воспоминаний, совершенно никаких, но только именно в данной комбинации запах этого блюда мгновенно переносит меня в детство. — "Во все тяжкие"

Леди и джентльмены,   
ввиду неконтролируемых нами обстоятельств,   
мы вынуждены прервать трансляцию танцевальной музыки.   
Сейчас переходим к фортепианной интерлюдии. — Panic! At The Disco 

Из радио доносится какая-то приторно-сладкая песня о любви. Он бросил ее, а ей теперь так плохо. Но он не может без любви всей своей жизни и приползает к ней на коленях, умоляя о прощении.

— Секс — лучший способ примирения, — выдыхает Блейн слова вместе с сигаретным дымом из своих легких. Он бросает окурок на асфальт, носком лакированных туфлей гасит его, бросает быстрый взгляд на самого себя в зеркале заднего вида и, оставшись довольным тем, что увидел, направляется к дому Хаммелов.

Одно длинное настырное нажатие на кнопку дверного звонка — изнутри раздается звонкая птичья свирель.   
Когда дверь распахивается, на пороге показывается вовсе не Курт, а его сводный брат.

— Привет, Грэг, — весело здоровается Блейн, — как там твои конечности? Их, кажется, в отличии от мозга, тебе не забыли пришить.

Финн выскакивает наружу, быстро захлопывая за собой дверь.  
— Во-первых, хватит сравнивать меня с Франкенштейном! — злится он. — Во-вторых, я, кажется, говорил тебе оставить моего брата в покое.   
— Так кажется или говорил? — дразнит все менее и менее спокойного Хадсона Блейн. — В любом случае, Курт сам решает, с кем ему стоит общаться, а с кем нет.

В глазах Финна сверкают молнии, он сжимает пальцы в кулаки, от чего костяшки начинают белеть.  
— Тогда он выбрал не тебя.

Блейн смолкает. Ему нечего ответить. Нет, слова Финна не задевают его гордость либо какие-то собственнические чувства. Просто он думает, что все могло бы быть по-другому. Хадсону хочется улыбнуться — кажется, он одержал маленькую победу. Но он не делает этого. Потому что знает, что сейчас Курт уедет вместе с Блейном. Потому что его брат хочет знать правду. А они... не могут дать ему ее. Все они слишком напуганы. А Курт и так слишком слаб, чтобы пережить то, что его семья так тщательно скрывает. Любовь, месть и боль — им лучше пока не всплывать в жизни Курта.

— Блейн! — слышится из-за спины голос брата, от чего Финн вздрагивает.   
Хадсон говорит бережное: "Будь осторожен!", и уходит обратно в дом.  
— Готов, куколка? 

Курт закатывает глаза от этого пафосного девчачьего обращения, поправляет приталенный жилет, кивает и направляется к черному Камаро Андерсона.

 

Церемония бракосочетания проходит в большом загородном доме. Снаружи этого "сказочного замка" промозгло и грязно, так по-осеннему, а внутри - уютно и свежо, словно раньше времени наступила весна. Повсюду вьются зеленые стебли растений, с листьями такого же цвета и яркими цветастыми бутонами: розы, лилии, орхидеи, гладиолусы... остальных названий Курт не знает. Как только он вместе с Блейном входят в дом, галантный официант тут же угощает их двумя фужерами шампанского, и молниеносно уносится прочь к другим гостям. Пузырьки в напитке игриво лопаются с зазывным шумом праздника. Блейн делает глоток и улыбается Курту. Хаммел не пьет и поэтому просто отвечает своей улыбкой на улыбку парня.

— Нужно поздравить жениха и невесту, — говорит Блейн. 

Юноша идет вперед, а Курт послушно следует за ним. Он восторженно наблюдает за этой изысканностью, так тонко граничащую с вычурностью, и так близко касающуюся романтики, описанной на страницах Шекспира. Кажется, будто вот-вот появятся Ромео и Джульетта и начнут кружить по просторному залу, окруженному высокими мраморными колонами. Нежно-голубое платье будет струится словно вода, а глаза будет сверкать словно звезды в ночном небе, когда губы сольются в долгожданном поцелуе.

— Лилит, я очень рад за тебя, — голос Блейна выводит Курта из лабиринта его мыслей, где он уже чувствовал себя невероятно счастливым. — Думаю, мой подарок тебе понравится, — продолжает юноша, одновременно доставая из кармана своего пиджака продолговатую коробочку, обтянутую молочной бумагой без каких-либо лент и сверкающей мишуры. Просто и со вкусом. — Это мой друг Курт.

Взгляд серых глаз невесты пронзительно изучает парня, и она улыбается.

— Рада видеть тебя здесь с Блейном, — говорит она, пожимая руку парня.  
— У вас прекрасное платье. Это из коллекции Pronuptia 97-ого года? — заинтересованно спрашивает Курт, изучая платье Лилит. — Кружево смотрится очень гармонично и благородно. Действительно, красивое платье.

Девушка улыбается еще шире и смущенно проводит рукою по подолу платья:  
— Да, оно досталось мне от матери. Ты любишь моду?

Но Курту не удается ответить, потому что появляется Итан — жених невесты, который счастливо целует свою возлюбленную в губы и утаскивает танцевать.  
— Они очень красивая пара, — замечает Курт. — Что ты подарил Лилит? 

Блейн сперва не решается, отвечать ли ему, но потом все же говорит:   
— Это сборник сказок Шарль Перро. Они ожидают пополнение семьи, — пожимает он плечами.

Курт улыбается. Ему кажется, это — идеальный подарок.

 

За множеством столиков Курт замечает ту, кого точно не ожидал увидеть здесь. Куинн Фабрей. 

Девушка весело щебечет с окружающими ее людьми — от старого скрежущего зубами дедка, до маленькой розовощекой девчушки с огромным бантом на голове. Куинн кажется Диснеевской принцессой в своем светло-молочном платье по колено в горошек шоколадного цвета. Ее волосы струятся вниз золотой волной, а коричневый ободок отлично смотрится с цветом ее локонов. И эта волшебная притягательная и невероятно очаровательная улыбка.

— Что она здесь делает? — интересуется Курт, глядя на Куинн.  
Блейн следит за взглядом парня:  
— Друг семьи, — просто отвечает он. Будто этого достаточно.

Парни усаживаются за столик, за которым сидит еще один парень, старше их лет на шесть, и высокая, почти как Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг, девушка.

Курт отмечает, что этот брюнет с пронзительно голубыми глазами чем-то похож на Блейна, и то, что он видел его где-то раньше. Андерсон подтверждает обе догадки:

— Знакомься, мой брат — Купер, думающий, что он - звезда экрана, хотя на самом деле от него тащатся только домохозяйки, которым не хватает секса и они скупают тиражи "50 оттенков серого", читая это чтиво во время реклам между мексиканскими сериалами, в которых, кстати, снимается Купер.

Старший Андерсон улыбается и пожимает руку Курта:  
— Купер, очень приятно.

Курт называет свое имя и присаживается около высоченной блондинки, которая представляется Памелой, девушкой Купера. Хаммелу нравится брат Блейна, но ему не нравится то, что Блейн запрокидывает уже пятый фужер шампанского.   
— Может, достаточно? — осторожно спрашивает Курт. 

Блейн качает головой:  
— Ты не знаком с моими родителями, — говорит он. Задумываясь о чем-то, он немного пьяно хихикает: — Зато знаком с моей невестой.

Что-то неприятно колит внизу живота, и Курт бросает раздраженный взгляд в сторону Фабрей, которая так внимательно сейчас следит за их столиком. Она посылает воздушный поцелуй Блейну и снова продолжает светскую беседу.

Хаммелу хочется ядовито сказать, что он счастлив за них и гордо уйти, но он остается, потому что ничего не понимает. Он не понимает, что происходит с ним и, главное, что происходит в нем.

— Я хочу сказать тост! — провозглашает Блейн, звонко стуча столовым серебром по бокалу, привлекая внимание гостей. — Лилит, милая моя, мы знакомы столько, сколько я себя помню, — начинает парень. — Вы с Итаном просто невероятно прекрасная пара. Мне и Курту стоит только мечтать о такой идиллии в отношениях.

Курт вздрагивает и непонимающе смотрит на Блейна. Ему кажется, что сердце в груди остановилось, взяло отпуск и смылось на Гавайи, оставив Курта наедине с этой... выдумкой. Это не может быть реальностью. Как же Куинн? Какие к черту отношения? Что это вообще такое?

Улыбка Блейна похожа на звериный оскал — он продолжает говорить:  
— Дорогие родители, надеюсь, что следующая свадьба, на которой вы будете так же счастливо улыбаться, превратит моего возлюбленного в Андерсона-Хаммела.

Молодой человек наклоняется к Курту, явно собираясь его поцеловать, но его останавливает пузырящаяся жидкость на лице, которая теперь так задорно лопается на его губах и в ноздрях — Курт вылил на него шампанское, прежде, чем успел подумать. Он не хотел устраивать, или правильнее сказать, продолжать, эту сцену ужасов, не хотел портить праздник молодоженам, хотел только набить морду Блейну.

— Простите, — быстро проговорил он, уткнувшись виноватым взглядом в пол, после чего сразу же уходит, стараясь выглядеть незаметным. 

Незаметным. Очень смешно.

 

Курт не знает дороги обратно домой и надеется, что ему удастся поймать какой-то транспорта на окраине города и добраться обратно в центр Лаймы. 

Злость настолько сильно прошибает его, что он готов сломать пальцы самому себе, раз не на ком выместить свою злость. Как Блейн мог поступить так? Он нарочно пригласил Курта, чтобы выставить полным идиотом и впутать в свои грязные игры. У него что-то не так в отношениях с родителями? С Куинн? С самим собой? Курт же здесь не при чем!

Он же не просит о многом. Просто помочь вспомнить. Не уж то цена воспоминаний настолько велика? Это того стоит? Курт боится, что да.  
Юноша не замечает, когда на обочине около него тормозит черный Камаро, из которого выходит Блейн.

— Прости, — сразу же говорит Блейн. — Мои родители мечтают о моей с Куинн свадьбой, они мечтают, чтобы я работал в компании отца, чтобы жил их жизнью. Они...

Ему не удается договорить, потому что кулак Курта с размаху ударяет его в челюсть. Может, удар получается и не таким сильным, как бы хотелось Хаммелу, но он вложил в него всю злость, весь гнев и не довольство, всю обиду, что скопилась за последнее время. Это уже касалось не только Блейна, но и Финна, и Рейчел, и отца с Кэролл. И когда на губе Блейна виднеется кровь, Курт с больным облегчением вздыхает. Так-то лучше.

— Я уже и забыл о твоем хуке справа.

 

Блейн выдыхает сигаретный дым, и при свете луны он выглядит словно туман: так же загадочно и безнадежно. Облако никотина рассеивается слишком медленно, а осадок этого яда слишком быстро пропитывает собой легкие парня. Андерсон прячет кашель в кулаке, развеивает его в ночной тьме и бросает в рот мятную жвачку, так яро контрастирующую своим холодом с огненным дыханием. 

Курт не отводит усталого и побитого взгляда от Андерсона. Ему нужны ответы. Именно поэтому они сейчас сидят здесь и... молчат. Курту больно, от того, что с ним так поступили. И он обещает себе, что сегодня — последний раз, когда он позволит Блейну Андерсону общаться с собой. Просто, он не может побороть этого гнетущего желания узнать свое прошлое. Узнать, что произошло с ним до автокатастрофы. Это как курение — плохая привычка — от нее не избавишься так просто.

Неожиданно для Хаммела его молчаливый собеседник осторожно берет его за руку. Курт непонимающе смотрит в темно-зеленые глаза, которые сейчас удивительно похожи на гладь черного озера — мятого полиэтилена. Он, то ли от боли, то ли от неожиданности, кусает губы, потому что недогоревший сигаретный окурок касается его ладони. Курт пытается вырваться, но хватка Блейна становится еще сильнее. 

Андерсон делает ему больно.

_Теперь Курт чувствует, как ему прожигают не ладонь, а виски, мучительно медленно, и ему кажется, что он чувствует запах жженой плоти. Когда ему удается распахнуть веки, он видит перед собой высокого синеволосого парня, с темно-карими, почти черными узкими глазами. Юноша сдавливает запястье Курта и прижимает к нему горячий окурок. От боли глаза неприятно щиплет, и Курт кусает губы чтобы сдержаться и не расплакаться, как пятилетняя девочка. Но в следующее мгновение кто-то отталкивает парня с сигаретой, и участок на коже обдает холодным потоком ветра. Впервые в своих воспоминаниях Курт слышит голос — Не смей прикасаться к нему, иначе от тебя и мокрого следа не останется, Уэс! — и его прошибает, словно молнией, от того, что голос кажется таким родным. Будто он несколько лет находился в пустыне, а сейчас идет дождь. Водные капли окутывают его тело своей прохладой — он чувствует себя свободным. Горячие губы касаются свежего ожога, и по телу Курта пробегает волна дрожи. Яркий солнечный свет слепит лицо незнакомца, или самого родного человека на всем белом свете, это как посмотреть, и Курт чувствует, как уголки его губ непроизвольно движутся вверх, а парень целует его улыбку. И снова он говорит, — Я прокуренный насквозь, ты — мой чистый воздух, я дышу только тобой, — а затем его язык скользит по нижней губе Курта, его пальцы надавливают на затылок, прижимая парня ближе к себе, путаясь пальцами в волосах. Курт не сдерживает стона, когда его губы приоткрываются, и жар чужого языка сносит крышу, забирает остатки самообладания, унося далеко за пределы этого мира. Сигаретный дым оседает на дне его легких головокружительным осадком — Курт задыхается от испытываемых чувств. Он надрывисто дышит, когда поцелуй прекращается, и парень скользит немного шершавыми губами по его подбородку, ниже по шеи, скользит языком по кадыку, зубами цепляется за ключицы — под ложечкой сосет, и кровь шумным неконтролируемым потоком несется от разума к так быстро возбудившемуся члену. Курт нервно сглатывает и притягивает парня за волосы ближе к себе, боясь потерять..._

— Курт? — зовет Хаммела Блейн. Он немного растерянно смотрит на юношу, пока тот не может отойти от взрыва эмоций в голове. 

Черт, это было слишком близко. На грани.

— Я прокуренный насквозь... — тихо повторяет Курт слова из своего воспоминания. Он расстегивает запонки рубашки и подворачивает манжеты, позволяя Блейну и себе увидеть на запястье левой руки шрам в виде маленького белого кружочка. Ему больше года, это точно. И оставил его этот неизвестный... — Уэс? — спрашивает Курт, отрывая взгляд от ожога. — Кто он?

В глазах Блейна читается удивление, смешанное с облегчением.  
— Ты начинаешь вспоминать, - говорит он. — Я хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил все, — голос кажется каким-то нервным и слишком чувствительным. 

Курт нерешительно смотрит на Андерсона. Он не знает, чего хочет больше: положительного или отрицательного ответа.  
— Парень из моих воспоминаний... это ты?

Блейн неясно пожимает плечами и говорит, что всему нужно свое время.


	5. Your Hands Are Cold

– Это как дежавю. Словно я уже здесь бывал…  
– Видел по телеку?!  
– Нет-нет. Это как дежавю. Словно я уже здесь бывал… – «Мадагаскар 2»

Потому что, как говорят, кто забывает прошлое, обречен его потерять. – Чак Паланник

Занятия как всегда тянутся вечность, в то время, как перемены пролетают со скоростью света как для учеников, так и для преподавателей. Курт опаздывает на историю, поэтому быстро закрывает свой шкафчик и уже собирается бежать в кабинет, когда перед ним, словно из-под земли, появляется Куинн Фабрей. 

Руки девушки накрест сложены на груди, подбородок вздернут вверх, яркие голубые глаза пронзительно с какой-то хищностью и отвращением смотрят прямо на Курта – Куинн выглядит недовольно и рассерженно.

– Я не хочу тебя видеть возле моего жениха, – говорит она. Ее рот открывается и закрывается лишком быстро, будто кто-то выбросил золотую рыбку на берег – Куинн оказалась вне зоны ее комфорта. – Когда я окончу школу, мы поженимся. И ты ничего с этим не сделаешь. Поэтому не стоит даже пытаться. 

Курт, даже не задумываясь, отвечает холодным голосом, в котором запросто можно прочесть нотки безразличности и такого же раздражения. Хорошая актерская игра, сердце-то предательски выскакивает из груди.

– Блейн сам появляется в моей жизни. Просто приезжает на своем байке, будто мы с ним старые друзья, и… – Курт смолкает, решая, что говорить о случившемся не такая и хорошая идея. – Думаю, тебе стоит…  
– Нет, это тебе стоит, Курт, – перебивает его Куинн, – не садиться к Блейну. Тем более, после аварии, я не думала, что ты так быстро сможешь ездить на мотоциклах.

Лицо Курта выражает полное удивление и непонимание – его губы приоткрыты и ресницы, словно в замедленной видеосъемке движутся туда-сюда.

– При чем здесь это? – быстро спрашивает он, отчаянно хватаясь за правду. Но и она ускользает от него.  
Куинн уходит, неразборчиво бубня под нос, что Блейн ее убьет.

Курт сам готов убить Блейна.

 

Женщина быстро ходит из стороны в сторону, словно измеряет длину и ширину комнат своими маленькими спешными шажками. Она пытается подобрать нужные слова для разговора с сыном, но все, что ей удается вымолвить – вопрос «Зачем?»

– Зачем ты испортил свадьбу Лилиат и Итана, зачем ты так опозорил Куинн, разыграв эту сцену, зачем ты поступил так с Куртом? Бедный мальчик и так, сколько переживает! – хватаясь за голову, кричит Дженнифер.

Блейн устало вздыхает, потирает виски круговыми движениями и медлительно отвечает:  
– Он ни черта не помнит, мама, – в голосе парня звучит гнев, обида, боль, страдания. – Не помнит, как угробил все. Почему только мне должно быть так плохо после случившегося?

Женщина подбегает к креслу, падает на колени и крепко обнимает сына.  
– Боже мой, Блейни, ты по-прежнему любишь его?

И парень не в силе вымолвить и слова. Только тихое рыдание служит его ответом. Ему действительно слишком больно.

 

Начало декабря сказочно: со своими морозными ярко-алыми рассветами и мятным пробирающим до дрожи дыханием северного ветра. В спешке прохожие не замечают, как зима ступает крадущимися кошачьими шагами по улицам Лаймы – просто еще сильнее кутаются в своих шарфах и крепче сжимают пластиковые стаканчики кофе в заледеневших руках.

Тонкая корка инея задорно хрустит под ногами Курта, словно горят сухие ветки в каминном пламени, и от этого звука юноше почему-то становится нереально тепло и уютно. Курт глубоко вдыхает зимнюю свежесть, превращая ее в теплое туманное облако при выдохе. Он улыбается своему хорошему бодрому утреннему настроению, пока в наушниках на повторе играет мелодия из «Гордости и предубеждения» с прекрасным Мэттью МакФейден в роли мистера Дарси. Невероятно проникновенная мелодия Dario Marianelli “Your Hands Are Cold” кажется ему особо романтичной, и в груди начинает жечь пламя – парню хочется немного, хоть капельку волшебства этой зимой. Но вместо этого он имеет провал в памяти длиной в девятнадцать месяцев, близких, которые совсем не помогают ему, говоря, что оберегают, и парня, который просто использует его в неизвестных личных целях. Блейн Андерсон – единственный человек, на самом деле желающий вернуть Курту воспоминания. Неизвестно зачем и побуждают ли его добрые намерения. Жизнь Курта кажется такой запутанной и, главное, чужой, и это причиняет ему боль, которую никто не замечает. 

Мелодия становится все более и более чувственной; страсть нарастает с каждой нотой, и вот-вот сердце Курта перестанет так отчаянно стучать в груди, просясь наружу, вымаливая немного счастья для себя.

Хаммел жмурит глаза, останавливаясь посреди улицы. Он касается холодными пальцами участка шеи, нащупывая за ухом небольшой шрам – последствие аварии. Эта метка кажется ему единственным воспоминанием о той автокатастрофе. В тот вечер Курт опоздал на школьный автобус из-за репетиции в хоре, а его автомобиль был в мастерской Берта, поэтому он решил поймать такси. Тогда пьяный водитель неожиданно выскочил из-за поворота и выехал на обочину, где стоял парень. Вот и все, что он знал из рассказа отца. Курт даже не видел или не помнил лица водителя, из-за которого пострадал, именно поэтому ему не нужно было давать показания полицейским. Единственное, что ярко врезалось в его сознание после аварии – резкий запах медикаментов и хлорки, и то, как тяжело ему было распахнуть веки, а до этого – день рождение Мерседес, 11 марта. Промежуточное время, будто стерли, как ненужную информацию из его памяти, оставляя парня в полном неведении. Часть жизни, будто не принадлежала ему больше. Курт не был самим собой.

– Куколка! – слышится знакомый голос сразу после того, как раздается шум мотора мотоцикла. 

Курт неодобрительно смотрит на Блейна и не подает голоса. Он достает плеер из кармана и увеличивает громкость, от чего стихающая мелодия превращается в бурю.   
– Куколка! – настаивает Блейн. Он не заглушает двигатель и плавно следует на своем железном коне около Курта. Рыцарь, чтоб его, в пропахшей никотином куртке и темно-синем сверкающем шлеме. 

Курт снова игнорирует парня и неспешно направляется в магазин. Он сжимает руки в кулаки, от чего бледная кожа немного розовеет, старается унять дрожь и, главное, не показать ее Блейну.   
– Фарфоровый! – кричит Андерсон, привлекая внимание парня. И ему это удается: Курт вздрагивает и плеер из его рук падает вниз, вытаскивая наушники из ушей и глухо ударяясь об асфальт. 

Воспоминание окутывает его ледяной волной, пенясь и плескаясь в пучинах подсознания. Теплое дыхание согревает прозябшие пальцы Курта, а горячие немного сухие губы посылают электрические разряды в позвоночник, каждый раз касаясь их. Невесомые, словно крылья бабочек, поцелуи медленно стремятся вверх по костяшкам пальцев, ладоням, запястьям. Курт улыбается, когда холодный металл серебряного браслета касается его кожи, и сердце екает, когда замочек на аксессуаре защелкивается. Длинные белоснежные пальцы мягко проводят своими подушечками по гравировке: “Hey, Stranger, I want you to catch me like a cold”, и Курт, словно в подтверждение словам, громко чихает. Мягкий шепот – Фарфоровый, вижу, ты уже заразился мной, – приятно щекочет слух. Курт затаивает дыхание, отвечает так же тихо: Я люблю тебя, и чувствует рождественские поцелуи на своих холодных пальцах. 

– Твои руки холодные, – голос Блейна сливается с голосом парня из воспоминания в один единственный и родной. 

Курт закрывает глаза, в надежде снова вернуться в то время. Он чувствовал себя влюбленным, защищенным, счастливым. Но все, что он видит сейчас – липкая, словно смола, тьма, превращающаяся в прозрачные слезы.   
Юноша распахивает веки, когда теплые пальцы Блейна касаются его щек. И он не знает, чего ему больше хочется – довериться Блейну, упасть в его объятия, пряча боль в его сильных руках, или уйти и потерять любую надежду на возвращение памяти.

– Почему ты это делаешь? – всхлипывает Курт, отстраняясь от Блейна. Он не сбегает, хотя каждый нерв готов к резкому движению, но и не приближается – держит дистанцию. – Ты словно вырос из ниоткуда. Финн и Рейчел опасаются тебя, и я проникаюсь этим паническим чувством. Ты едва не угробил нас, гоня на сумасшедшей скорости к обрыву, ты оставил меня одного в школе, ты подставил меня на свадьбе, ты, – Курт резко выставляет ладонь вперед, показывая на ладони затягивающийся ожог от сигаретного окурка, – прижег мне руку. Зачем все это? Ты так сильно ненавидишь меня? Так ударь! – его голос срывается, и тихий плач превращается в рыдание. Курту не хватает воздуха, он задыхается от боли и обиды.

Блейн молчит. Он словно стоит на краю пропасти и одно неловкое движение может лишить его жизни.

– Мне хотелось бы избить тебя. Чего греха, я мечтаю о том, чтобы ты сдох, – честно признается парень, глядя прямо в наполненные слезами голубые глаза. – Но я не облегчу твоих страданий. Гораздо тяжелее пережить это, чем просто умереть. Вот был у тебя кто-то и внезапно его не стало, – из его груди вырывается смешок, полный отчаяния, – просто не стало. Так бывает, мы теряем людей, а вместе с ними – себя. Ты слишком много значил. И все это произошло из-за тебя. Ты нажал на спусковой курок. Поднес дуло мне прямо к башке и – бах! – нажал на этот гребанный курок, – Блейн изображает пальцами выстрел пистолета. Улыбка на его лице становится все шире и шире, кажется, что кожа на щеках просто треснет. – А вот что остается после смерти? Эта зияющая дыра, не дающая покоя. Да? Ты ведь даже не представляешь, – парень кусает губы перед тем, как его пальцы начинают крепко сжимать плечи Курта, – какого лишится дорогого тебе человека. Я хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил, и чтобы тебе было так же хреново. 

Курту нечего сказать. Слова Блейна отдают тупыми ударами между ребер, пронзая насквозь сердце и выскальзывая из спины окровавленным лезвием. Кажется, он погряз еще сильнее в непонимании. Возможно, умер водитель? Или это Курт сбил кого-то? Или же Блейн говорил метафорами и под смертью он подразумевал… конец чего-то? Дружбы? Любви? Столько вопросов. И нет ни одного ответа. 

Память нельзя так просто вернуть. Сходить в ближайший магазин, устало бросить «Мне с десяток детских воспоминаний и парочку из моей молодости. Заверните, пожалуйста!» и вернуться домой, чтобы включить как старую кассету эту покупку и насладиться просмотром фильма за тарелкой ароматного попкорна. Нет, к сожалению, все не так просто. И Блейн руководствуется инстинктами, пытаясь вытащить забытые отрывки жизни Курта из глубоких дыр его подсознания. Он словно воспроизводит все то, что уже происходило в те когда-то счастливые девятнадцать месяцев жизни. Все это похоже на дежавю. Эффект, что повторяется вновь и вновь, как звук спутанной пленки на старой кассете проигрывателя. Или как раздражающая мелодия пластинки на сломанном граммофоне. Или же не сменивающиеся кадры на стене от проектора. Блейн пытается пробудить Курта от затянувшегося сна. 

Хаммел больно ударяется хребтом и затылком о каменные плиты дома позади, когда Блейн сталкивает его со стеной. Совершенно неожиданно Андерсон целует Курта. И этот поцелуй больше похож на укус, удар, выстрел. Блейн с животным рыком обхватывает подбородок парня своими пальцами, когда его губы с силой надавливают на губы Курта, подавляя своей страстью. Резкие, смазанные, неотточенные и грубые движения: зубы ударяются до того, как влажный язык проникает в рот Курта и начинает сражаться с его собственным. Он ударяет, затем нежно скользит, поглаживает, сводя с ума, – с точно такой же нежностью пальцы Блейна путаются в немного мокрых от инея волосах Курта. Хаммел сдавленно стонет, едва не падая, когда парень рваными движениями расстегивает пуговицы на пальто Курта и скользит обжигающим огнем своей кожи под водолазку, от чего дыхание Хаммела окончательно сбивается. Электрические импульсы вновь и вновь пронзают позвонки, стремительно несутся по нервам к кончикам пальцев. Блейн кусает отчаянно пульсирующую жилку на шее юноши, скользит горячим языком к кадыку, резко двигающемуся вверх-вниз, вновь возвращается к губам, посасывает нижнюю и пробирается ловким и умелым язычком внутрь. Курт судорожно сцепляет пальцы в замок на шее Блейна, притягивая парня ближе, прижимаясь к нему своим телом. Его ресницы трепещут, температура поднимается – жар разливается по молодому организму и внизу живота больно тянет. Сердце бьется так быстро, что вместо едва доносящейся из наушника на земле мелодии, он слышит прилив крови в ушах, похожий на шум морского прибоя, скользящий все ниже и ниже больными судорогами. Под ложечкой мучительно и томительно сосет – Курт специально ударяется затылком о камни, чтобы вернуть себе контроль и не завести все слишком далеко. Глухая боль действует отрезвляюще – парень отталкивает от себя Блейна и пытается восстановить дыхание.

Что это, черт возьми, было? 

Неужели Курт действительно прав, и Блейн имел в виду отношения. Между ними? Он тот самый парень? Что же произошло?

– Фарфоровый, – шепчет Блейн. Он роется в кармане своей куртки и вскоре достает оттуда серебрящуюся нить – браслет. – Это твое, Курт, – говорит он, застегивая рождественский подарок на правом запястье парня. 

– Я люблю тебя, Блейн? – неуверенно спрашивает Курт. Это так похоже на воспоминание. И от осознания того, что он стал ближе к разгадке, в груди становится тепло и не так пусто.  
– А я ненавижу тебя, – уверенно отвечает Блейн, – и хочу, чтобы тебе было так же больно.

Андерсон поднимает с земли плеер, кладет его в руки Курта, вставляет наушники в уши парня, и уезжает, не промолвив ни слова. Мелодия стихает, когда буря внутри Курта напротив только набирает обороты, обещая принести жуткие разрушения и катастрофические потери.


	6. When The Day Met The Night

Ненависть — ужасное чувство.  
Мы прикованы к объекту нашей ненависти, словно больны им,  
мы не желаем видеть его, но не раньше, чем тот заплатит за все, что сделал,  
или как нам кажется, сделал. — Бланка Бускетс

Он просто болтался без дела, когда влюбился.  
Он даже не понял, как это произошло.  
Но он уже не мог избавиться от этого чувства.  
Просто неожиданно влюбился. — Panic! At The Disco

Неприятности словно преследуют Курта. С утра парень неудачно наступил на ногу, и теперь его лодыжка немного побаливала. Машина не заводилась, и пришлось ехать вместе с Финном, который снова завел разговор о том, что такое хорошо, а что такое плохо. Естественно, Блейн Андерсон — плохо. И естественно, от Блейна ни слуха, ни духу. Курт забыл доклад по истории, к которому готовился больше недели, а мистер Доннован сказал, что это — детская отговорка. Куинн достала своими испепеляющими взглядами. Каждый раз, проходя мимо черлидерши, приветствующей Хаммела словами «Отвали от моего жениха», парень отвечал считалочкой «Раз, два, три, четыре, Куинн Фабрей меня достала». Отсутствие рифмы Курта не смущало, ведь это было правдой. Хаммел не удивился бы, если прямо сейчас, пока он сидит на уроке английской литературы, в класс через вентиляцию пробрались агенты ФБР и обвинили Курта Хаммела в использовании черной магии и возвращении к жизни Джерома Сэлинджера, творчество которого они сейчас изучали. А потом они вместе с вышеупомянутым автором устроили инквизицию и сожгли Курта на ритуальном костре из бессмысленных сочинений учеников. Это бы немного разнообразило жизнь парня, а то «незаметная» слежка Финна и его девушки порядком приелась. 

Курт улыбается, вспоминая, как на прошлой перемене Рейчел случайно набрала вместо номера Хадсона номер Курта и затараторила в трубку заговорщицким тоном:  
— Бетмен, Бетмен, это Женщина-Кошка, Леголас направляется в кафетерий, разговаривая с кем-то по телефону. 

— Если бы ты отрастила бороду, то вполне бы сошла за Гимли, милая, — немного язвительно отвечает Курт, останавливаясь около шкафчиков и глядя прямо на Берри. На самом деле, это прозвище его даже не задело. Скорее, наоборот. Орландо Блум, сыгравший эльфа во «Властелине колец», невероятно привлекателен и это льстит. Да и упоминание Бетмена заставило Курта вспомнить о собственном Черном Рыцаре, который снова пропал неизвестно куда и неизвестно насколько. Вот только этот шпионаж немного — ладно, очень даже много — раздражал. — Правда, не думаю, что в Средиземьи есть Бродвей, но и эту проблему мы бы решили. 

Рейчел испуганно глазеет на друга, пытаясь придумать хоть какую-то отговорку:  
— Я говорила о…проекте. Да, о проекте по…

Курт не дослушивает до конца, разворачивается на каблуках и направляется в библиотеку. Аппетит пропал и с такими темпами скоро ему удастся влезть в новые джинсы. Да, хоть что-то хорошее в сложившейся ситуации.

 

Воздух кажется наэлектризованным. Молекулы движутся хаотически и сталкиваются друг с другом настолько быстро, что искры летят в стороны. Они больно обжигают легкие Курта, когда он глубоко вдыхает кислород.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал с ним общаться! — кричит Берт.

Впервые Курт видит отца таким разозленным: лицо мужчины покраснело, брови нахмурились, на лбу пролегла суровая морщина, а в глазах плескался гнев.  
— Почему я узнаю о том, что Блейн преследует тебя от Финна, а не от собственного сына? — не сбавляя пылу, продолжает злиться старший Хаммел. 

Курту слишком душно и искры внутри теперь похожи на миниатюрные молнии.  
— Я беспокоюсь о тебе, Курт, — уже более ласково говорит Берт. 

Он подходит к сыну и крепко прижимает его к себе. Курт чувствует себя защищенным в объятиях отца, но он не соглашается с ним. Просто молчит, а когда Берт отстраняется, просит:

— Расскажи мне правду, пап, — его голос дрожит, а пальцы крепче сжимают книгу, которую он нашел сегодня после занятий в своем шкафчике. Блейн снова пробрался в школу, только на этот раз не для того, чтобы разукрасить шкафчик Карофски, а оставить «Портрет Дориана Грея». — Я должен знать.

Берт качает головой. Он снова приближается к своему мальчику, чтобы обнять его, но Курт делает шаг назад.

— Тогда не требуй от меня подобного, — сипло говорит парень. — Если ты меня любишь, то не будешь лишать меня возможности вернуть часть самого себя.

Курт бросает грустный взгляд на отца и идет в свою спальню. Он не слышит шепот Берта: «Я боюсь, что эта часть разрушит тебя, сынок». Он не знает, что иногда прошлое может ранить очень сильно.

 

Страницы шелестят, словно сухие листья под ногами, когда Курт с особой заботой переворачивает их. Это что-то родное. Что-то близкое. Когда кончики пальцев касаются аккуратно выведенных на полях простым карандашом слов, тепло стремительно пробирается по венам вверх и начинает прожигать собою солнечное сплетение.

«Да, душа его больна смертельно. Но вправду ли ощущения могут исцелить ее?» — пишет Уайльд.

Боль душит горло, глаза начинает щипать. Курт вновь и вновь перечитывает ремарку на полях. Вновь и вновь его сердце пропускает удар.

«Улыбка — поцелуй души. Твоя улыбка, Курт, мое самое лучшее лекарство. А прикосновение твоих губ делает меня неуязвимым. Обожаю ходить с тобой в кинотеатр на последние ряды».

На многих страницах есть такие вот «записки». А на обороте книги выведено: «Je T’aime, Kurt». 

Это слишком романтично. Слишком нереально. Слишком сказочно и волшебно. Неужели кто-то — возможно, Блейн — мог любить его. Любить его настолько сильно, писать эти влюбленные глупости, даря всего себя. Неужели Курт мог быть чьим-то всем. Неужели у кого-то перехватывало дыхание, а внутренности скручивало в тугой узел от него. Его, правда, любили. Он точно знает это. Гравировка браслета на запястьи прожигает кожу, а слова отпечатываются в памяти. Или скорее, всплывают в памяти. Будто он смотрит на пленку фотоаппарата на солнечном свету.

Сердце лихорадочно бьется о ребра, разгоняя кровь по телу. Слезы затуманивают и без того потерянный взгляд. Курту больно. Он не знает почему. Никаких воспоминаний. Только всепоглощающая тоска, не дающая покоя. Словно что-то навсегда покинуло его. Он не знает что это. Просто кто-то дернул чеку прямо в грудной клетке, превратив органы в сплошной фарш и приправив его перцем чили. Он готов поклясться, что чувствует сладкий и горячий поцелуй на своих губах. Он не похож на поцелуи Блейна. Слишком нежен и искренен, слишком влюбленный. Подушечку большого пальца обжигает, когда он прикасается ею своих губ, оставляя воспоминания в своих руках, словно раненную птичку. Ее крылышки трепещут, она вся дрожит. Мужской голос у самого уха — Потом он сказал: ‘Что, если мы просто сядем и поговорим немного? Что, если в обмен на твое время я подарю тебе свою улыбку?’ Она ответила: ‘Почему бы и нет, только пообещай не разбивать мне сердце и не оставлять одну этим летом…’ — заставляет Курта дрожать точно так же. Сладость на губах превращается в горечь, и он чувствует железный привкус крови. Ее нет на самом деле, как и того призрака, чей голос он слышит. Ничего нет. 

Тело Курта знобит, и он кутается в одеяле, прижимая к груди книгу. Она греет. И теперь он слышит тихий женский голос. Эту колыбельную пела его мама. И кожа покрывается мурашками, когда он чувствует теплое прикосновение мягких пальцев. Ты не один, милый, говорит Элизабет. Щеку обдает жаром от невесомого поцелуя, а слезы уже кажутся простой дождевой водой. 

Он сходит с ума и не понимает, когда успел взять в руки свой телефон и набрать номер Блейна.  
— Ты знаешь, который сейчас час? — сонно приветствует парня Андерсон. 

Его голос, в отличие от отголосков прошлого, такой живой. Он немного сердитый, зато сонный и от этого в уголках заплаканных глаз Курта из морщинок образуется солнышко.  
— Какая у тебя марка автомобиля? — спрашивает Хаммел. Ему хочется спросить: любил ли ты, чувствовал ли ты, что не можешь без него прожить и секунды, что ты потерял, почему ненавидишь меня? Но говорит почему-то именно это. 

Блейн не сердится за то, что его разбудили ради того, чтобы узнать о его машине. Потому что голос Курта слишком слаб. Потому что дрожи Курта передается ему. Потому что сейчас ему слишком… сейчас не то время, чтобы ненавидеть.  
— Chevy Camaro, — отвечает парень, — она создана на основе Camaro ZL1. Подожди секунду.

Успокаивающий голос Блейна сменивается тишиной. Но она не угнетает. Курт больше не плачет, а птичка в его руках поглаживает белые ладони своим клювом. Она задевает серебряную цепочку на запястьи и та начинает согревать замерзшие руки. Курт опять слышит этот голос — Когда Луна влюбилась в Солнце, все небеса стали золотыми, все стало золотым, когда День встретил Ночь — и птичка в руках свистит. Кажется, ее глаза сверкают. Глаза Курта загораются.

На его телефон приходит сообщение, и на дисплее он видит потрясающий черный автомобиль.  
— Ну, — говорит Андерсон, — как тебе?  
— Угрожающе, мистер Уэйн, — отвечает Курт и слышит беззаботный смех Блейна. Хорошо слышать его. Действительно хорошо.

Хаммел переворачивает книгу и смотрит на надпись, признание в любви, в тусклом свете ночника. Он осторожно проводит по ней пальцами, улыбаясь какой-то светлой грусти.

— Мы могли бы начать операцию «Железный конь Черного Рыцаря» на этих выходных, — предлагает Курт. И Блейн соглашается. И Блейн рассказывает о том, что пришлет чертежи на электронную почту. Он смеется, когда вспоминает о том, как Куинн злилась после свадьбы Лилит и Итана. Он тихо напевает песни Битлз — И пока я вдали от тебя, буду писать домой каждый день, и пришлю тебе всю свою любовь, — когда первые солнечные лучи касаются трепещущих ото сна век Курта.

Потому что нельзя ненавидеть, когда кто-то значит для тебя так много. Потому что нельзя любить, когда не знаешь правды.


	7. Chicago Is So Two Years Ago

Хочешь извинений, детка?  
Но тебе лучше задержать дыхание,  
Пока вообще не перестанешь дышать…  
Единственное, что ты получишь,  
Это проклятие на твоих губах:  
Надеюсь, мой вкус останется на них навсегда… — Fall Out Boy 

Лунные блики играют в его синих глазах, словно солнечные зайчики. Будто в небесной радужке рождаются вселенные, будто загораются звезды, которых, как ему кажется, совсем скоро он коснется кончиками пальцев. И их сияние останется в его ладонях, и этим сиянием он поделится с кем-то особенным.

Курт взлетает все выше и выше, ноги рассекают воздух, а пальцы в перчатках, которые ему подарил Блейн, крепко сжимают цепи качели. От страха и восхищения воздух застревает в легких, но каждый раз, когда ладони Блейна касаются его спины, по телу скользит тепло, им овладевает чувство спокойствия и безопасности, и он снова может дышать. 

— Ты как маленький! — говорит Блейн. Его лицо немного сердитое и недовольное, потому что он не хочет, чтобы смех Курта заставлял уголки его губ подниматься вверх. Он не хочет, чтобы песня, которую напевает Хаммел, щекоталась внутри его груди своими звенящими нотками, заставляя тихо мурлыкать эту заразительную мелодию. И больше всего Блейн не хочет, чтобы он пел по-французски. Не слышать этой очаровательной картавости, не чувствовать окровавленной горечи внутри от воспоминаний.

Курт лишь смеется в ответ, сильнее отталкивается ногами от земли, покрывшейся тонкой коркой инея и снега, и продолжает напевать:

— Je veux d'l’amour, d’la joie, de la bonne humeur! 

Настроение Андерсона мгновенно меняется, потому что общаться с Куртом, словно дразнить американские горки. Тебя заносит все выше и выше, скорость растет с геометрической прогрессией, — резкий поворот, ты перевернут с ног на голову, висишь над землей, весь воздух покинул легкие, пальцы дрожат, тебя вот-вот стошнит, — но затем ты чувствуешь, как вечность ложится на твои губы сладким поцелуем, а свобода дарит ощущение невесомости. И это чувство непередаваемо. 

Блейн сильнее толкает Курта и отходит в сторону. Он садится на бордюр, наблюдая за тем, как в ночной темноте серебрятся падающие снежинки. Секундой позже снежинки сверкают в облаке дыма, и во рту Блейна остается приятная никотиновая горечь. Потому что в голове по-прежнему звучит эта глупая французская песенка. Потому что сейчас перед его глазами всплывают эти яркие картинки, где они на вершине Эйфелевой башни, где они сбегают от охранников, потому что ведут себя неприлично, где они счастливы. Потому что сейчас его глаза жгут. Потому что шрам на его предплечье после этой гребанной драки затянулся, а дыры на сердце не удается заштопать. Потому что все должно было быть не так. И сейчас они должны были мчаться в их Бэтмобиле, поедая поп-корн с сыром и обсыпая им водителей, в ожидании зеленого света на перекрестке. Они должны были петь песни Кэтти Перри и говорить с австралийским акцентом, пересекая границу Огайо. Должны были ночи напролет не спать, наблюдая за закатами и рассветами.

— Можно мне? — голос Курта заставляет Блейна вздрогнуть. И прежде чем парень успевает ответить и хотя бы понять, о чем его спрашивали, Курт забирает у него сигарету.

Андерсон кивает, когда побледневшие от холода губы парня касаются фильтра сигареты. Красный огонек становится еще ярче, бумага около него сгорает. Хаммел деловито стряхивает пепел. Его длинные пальцы сейчас не в перчатках и на фоне ночи они кажутся фарфорово-белыми. Затем Курт выпускает облако дыма прямо в лицо Блейна, но это не выглядит так вызывающе, как ему хотелось бы. Потому что Курт начинает кашлять, сигарета выпадает из его рук, в то время как смех его друга звучит как что-то обидное. Будто он не смеется вовсе, а говорит: «Ты даже этого не можешь, Хаммел!» Но может Курту просто кажется? Потому что когда Блейн говорит:

— Идиот, — это звучит даже немного тепло. 

Курт вздрагивает. То ли от курения, то ли от проносящихся в голове воспоминаний, земля уходит из-под его ног, а перед глазами темнеет. «Если я еще раз увижу тебя с сигаретой, — кричит кто-то, — то собственноручно накормлю целой пачкой!» Курт чувствует себя провинившимся щенком, которого хозяин вот-вот выбросит за порог дома во время ливня. «И знаешь, — добавляет голос, от которого по телу Курта пробегают мурашки, — я не целуюсь с курящими парнями!» Парень чувствует, как никотиновый яд покидает его, и он тянется за поцелуем, но все, что ощущает вместо прикосновения горячих губ, — холодное дыхание ветра. 

— Эй, Курт! — Блейн касается щеки парня. — У тебя здесь… — пальцы скользят, — грязно.

Андерсон сам вытирает машинное масло, а Курт забывает дышать, когда он может так близко смотреть в глаза напротив. Когда может видеть в них осеннюю листву и весеннюю зелень, искрящееся шампанское и темно-зеленое бутылочное стекло, разбитое на осколки, превратившееся в созвездия.

Мягкие губы Блейна касаются его собственных, и теперь у Курта совершенно точно нет никакого шанса на спасение. Он пропал. В тот самый момент, когда сел на мотоцикл и уехал в никуда. 

Под ледяным покрывалом ночи их сбившееся дыхание кажется до неприличия горячим, а мысли… они просто исчезают. Каждый раз, когда язык Блейна сплетается с языком Курта, когда губы начинают приятно саднить от укусов, а сердце лихорадочно колотится в груди. Когда все мало-мало-мало. Когда сносит крышу, и ты даже имени своего не можешь вспомнить, потому что единственное, что важно в данный момент — не потерять этой близости. Не лишиться друг друга. И единственные слова, которые могут сорваться с твоего языка:

— Я хочу тебя, — говорит Блейн.

Он размазывает машинное масло по щеке Курта еще сильнее, его губы тоже пачкаются. Они ударяются головами о ветку дерева, и сверху прямо на их головы падает снег. Он остужает пыл Курта и тот нехотя отстраняется, а тонкая нить слюны сверкает между их губами в лунном свете.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — едва разборчиво шипит Блейн с закрытыми глазами. Его грудь вздымается от тяжелого дыхания, а ресницы закрытых глаз трепещут.   
— Как сильно? — спрашивает Курт. Он не знает, что хочет услышать и хочет ли. Но колюче-красный румянец на разгоревшихся щеках Блейна и немного вздернутые уголки губ парня делают его счастливым. 

Блейн ничего не отвечает. Затем он широко улыбается и говорит:  
— На три метра над уровнем неба, Баби!

И видимо это сравнение или имя не нравятся Курту, потому что в следующий момент он соскребает с земли охапку снега и засовывает ее за воротник Блейна. От чего парень ругается, на чем Земля стоит, валит Курта наземь и начинает щекотать. 

И когда он видит в синих глазах Курта искры и отражение звезд, понимает, что это не то, что он хотел видеть в этих глазах еще совсем недавно. Это не боль, не страх, не пустота. Но сейчас… сейчас огонь внутри Курта зажигает в нем жизнь, словно Хаммел поджег фитиль динамита и все внутри Блейна взорвется к чертовой матери. И это потрясающее ощущение. Потому что пустота внутри заполняется звонким смехом, а боль… она не исчезает, но кажется немного не такой сильной, ведь есть улыбка Курта… 

Наверное, именно поэтому он любил его.

Неожиданно Курт перестает смеяться, его глаза широко распахиваются и он начинает жадно глотать воздух, будто задыхается.   
— Кто такой Себастиан?

Наверное, именно поэтому он ненавидел его.


	8. Sugar, We're Going Down

Я не думаю, что ты веришь  
В мой самооправданный суицид.  
Я плачу, когда ангелы заслуживают смерти. — System Of A Down

Мы опускаемся все ниже и ниже   
(Прицелься в меня)  
Сладкая, мы движемся вниз, покачиваясь   
(Возьми назад слова, что ты сказала)  
Я буду твоим первым в списке на отстрел   
(Прицелься в меня)  
Заряженное божественное оружие,   
Просто заведи спусковой крючок и выстрели. — Fall Out Boy 

Почему он не может просто продолжать ненавидеть Курта? За то, что он сделал. Или за то, что он не помнит, что он сделал. Или за то, что из-за утерянных воспоминаний он не чувствует той боли, которую должен чувствовать. Почему Блейну не могло так же просто отшибить память? В тот самый момент, когда он упал на колени около окровавленного тела. Когда вытаскивал осколки, пока слезы заливали его лицо и связки разрывались от криков. Когда вся жизнь проносилась перед его глазами. Доля секунды — взрыв в голове, будто от удара бейсбольной битой, — и ты уже ничего не помнишь. Тебе уже не больно. И эти жуткие кошмары, от которых просыпаешься в холодном поту с криком. Сны, от которых тело сводит судорогами. Эти ночные киносеансы, из-за которых ты впиваешься ногтями в кожу, оставляя отметины…. Они больше не тревожат тебя. 

Так случается, когда твой мир сводится к чему-то одному. Ты уже не видишь других звезд на небе, кроме той одной. И когда она гаснет — ты лишаешься всего. Ты гаснешь вместе с ней, превращаешься в холодный космический мусор. Ты теряешь свой ориентир, теряешь надежды и любовь, теряешь веру и теряешь самого себя. И эта авария была тем самым мгновением, которое лишило его жизни.

Иногда голову Блейна посещали страшные мысли. Острота лезвий казалась такой манящей, а глубина реки, мертвая красота ее вод завораживала. У него дух сводило, когда он думал, какую свободу обретет, стоило только перешагнуть этот тонкий рубеж.   
Стоило только осмелиться.

Но тогда он приехал в МакКинли и впервые спустя полтора месяца встретил Курта. И та пустота, которая заполняла его с каждым новым вдохом после случившегося, она превращалась в шторм. Воздух насыщался озоном, кровь словно наэлектризовывалась, и его снова и снова пронзало ударами молний. Он чувствовал невероятную боль, глядя в искристо-синие глаза, не помнившие аварии, чувствовал ненависть, слыша звонкий беззаботный смех Курта. Его кулаки чесались каждый раз, когда вместо того, чтобы врезать парню, он улыбался ему. Когда вместо того, чтобы разбиться, он все-таки сбавлял газу. Потому что он должен был заставить Курта вспомнить все. Потому что с Куртом эта пустота внутри ненадолго исчезала, и он… чувствовал себя живым. 

Блейн не должен был чувствовать себя так. Это было несправедливо. Это было настоящим предательством. Он не мог позволить себе чувствовать не то что радость, а хоть какое-то облегчение. Он так же не мог позволить Курту жить, не задумываясь о том, что они оба потеряли. Но все шло не так, как должно было. 

И то, что Блейну хотелось, чтобы глаза Курта не тускнели, чтобы боль не ложилась на его плечи жуткой тенью, было неправильно. Ведь еще пару недель назад он просто мечтал разбить челюсть Курта, чтобы тот не улыбался так ослепительно, словно он — солнце, словно ничего не произошло. Но он не мог ничего с собой поделать. 

Он хотел бросить все, исчезнуть из жизни Хаммела, спрятать в чемодан любые надежды парня на возвращение памяти, чтобы не сокрушить его. Для того, чтобы с Куртом не произошло тоже, что случилось с ним. Чтобы он продолжал грезить о Бродвее, когда очередная порция слаша превращалась в яркое пятно на очередной дизайнерской рубашке. Ведь это было куда лучше, чем то, через что прошел Блейн. Но он по-прежнему отвечал на звонки Курта. Они все так же осуществляли мечту Андерсона, превращая машину в настоящий бэтмобиль. И каждый раз качели взлетали все выше и выше, а их поцелуи становились все слаще и слаще.

Желание уехать с Куртом в никуда, оставив все позади, переплетая пальцы и наслаждаясь свободой, было чертовски неправильным. Ведь в его голове по-прежнему играли французские песни, а под подушкой в сборнике сонетов Шекспира покоились фотокарточки. 

 

Курт не спит несколько ночей. Это имя — Себастиан — не покидает его. Оно горчит в памяти, но когда он шепотом произносит его, ложась спать, на губах остается сладкий привкус земляники. И он снова и снова произносит его. 

Когда наступает Рождество, за окном сыплет снег. Лохматые снежинки словно вальсируют перед тем как упасть. Курт выводит на вспотевшем стекле то, что не дает ему покоя — имя призрака из прошлого. И чем чаще он думает об этом парне, тем лучше ему становится. Ему становится спокойнее. Он глубже кутается в плед, громко чихает и смотрит на свой браслет. 

“Hey Stranger, I want you to catch me like a cold”. 

 

Снег под шинами автомобиля скрипит и Курт смеется, когда Блейн говорит, что точно так же скрипят сани Санты.  
— У меня есть кое-что для тебя, — улыбаясь, говорит Курт. Он просит друга остановиться на обочине, потому что еще раз попасть в аварию не входит в его планы.

Из груди Андерсона вырывается смешок, от которого им обоим становится холодно, будто мороз снаружи пробрался в салон автомобиля. Авария. Почему всего одно слово может причинить столько боли? Почему Блейну хочется врезать самому себе за то, что вместо того, чтобы хотеть ударить Курта, он хочет заставить его улыбнуться и действительно забыть? Может, потому что он и сам хочет забыть и, наконец, отпустить прошлое и дать шанс настоящему.

— Я знаю, — шепчет Курт, — это безделушка, — его щеки заливаются румянцем, а пальцы дрожат, когда он вытаскивает из кармана пальто небольшую синюю коробочку, обвязанную светлой шелковой лентой, — но как только я увидел ее, сразу подумал о тебе.

Курт улыбается, и впервые Блейн замечает, что у уголков его губ появляются едва заметные ямочки. И почему-то дрожь Курта передается ему, когда, принимая подарок, он случайно касается своей рукой руки парня.  
Безделушкой оказывается нежно-лиловый галстук-бабочка с изображением маленьких черных летучих мышей. 

— Я честно пытался разузнать нынешнее местоположение Пингвина и спасти Лайму от коварных планов Джокера, но у меня ничего не вышло… — Курт наигранно разочарованно вздыхает и пожимает плечами. Но Блейн замечает, как он кусает губы, жутко нервничая, и тогда он переплетает их пальцы. Ему кажется, что он никогда не испытывал такой нежности. Ему кажется, что он никогда не заботился о ком-то так сильно. И когда он понимает, что он — причина смущенной улыбки Курта и озорных огоньков в его голубых глазах, он чувствует, что… впервые он не ненавидит его. И впервые за столь долгое время он не думает о случившемся. Просто живет. 

Здесь. Сейчас. Рядом с Куртом.

— Они не знают, какие миры я завоевываю, целуя тебя*, — напевает Блейн слова звучащей по радио песни и касается губами пальцев Курта. — И у меня тоже есть кое-что для тебя.   
Хаммел, как маленький хлопает в ладоши.

— Сначала я хотел подарить тебе боксерскую грушу, чтобы ты мог оттачивать свое мастерство, — Блейн потирает щеку, которую пару недель назад ударил Курт, — но это мне кажется более правильным.  
Он протягивает Курту продолговатую прямоугольную коробочку.

— Книга? — любопытно спрашивает Хаммел, распаковывая подарок.   
Небольшой кожаный блокнот. Без каких либо вычурностей и лишних деталей.  
— Это могло бы стать началом твоей новой жизни, — Блейн показывает на чистые листы. — Новая жизнь с чистого листа, Курт. Мы могли бы забыть прошлое.

Андерсон не понимает, почему выражение лица Курта так быстро меняется со счастливого на разозленное. И теперь в его глазах он видит не огоньки, а настоящие молнии.

— Ты, должно быть, смеешься, Блейн? — не веря, спрашивает Курт. Его голос становится на тон или даже на два выше. Только сейчас это не похоже на рождественские колокольчики, скорее на сработавшую сигнализацию автомобиля. Андерсон растерянно смотрит на него. — Забыть прошлое? Ха-ха-ха! 

— Нет, Курт, я серьезно! — Блейн хватается руками за плечи парня, сжимая их и наверняка оставляя синие отпечатки. — Ты не понимаешь! Я не хочу снова страдать. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-либо из нас страдал! Твой психотерапевт, твои друзья, Франкенштейн с его сумасшедшей несмолкающей девушкой, твоя семья, они все правы. Тебе нужно время. 

— Правда, Блейн, мне нужна правда! Я не понимаю, что произошло. Действительно не понимаю. И я говорю не об аварии, а о тебе. Разве ты не видишь, как изменился. Скажи, почему ты больше не хочешь, чтобы я узнал о случившемся? Почему так заботишься обо мне? Почему целуешь и держишь за руку, будто не все равно? Почему не хочешь причинить мне боли? — голос Курта срывается и теперь он похож на скрежет шин. Холодная волна мурашками проносится по его коже, когда на долю секунды его глаза осветляет яркая вспышка света — свет фар, еще один кусочек пазла. — Вот! — он быстро вытаскивает из кармана Блейна зажигалку и насильно пихает ее в руку парня. — Давай, сделай мне больно! 

И когда Андерсон ничего не делает, Курт забирает зажигалку обратно, слышится щелчок и теперь ее пламя обжигает ладонь парня. Но слезы наполняют его глаза не из-за физической боли, а из-за того, что все внутри разрывает, будто какой-то дикий зверь, спрятавшийся где-то там глубоко в Курте, царапает своими когтями ребра и сердце. 

Потому что у него сносит крышу от боли, которую никто не понимает.

Блейн вырывает из рук Курта зажигалку и выбрасывает ее на заднее сидение.

— Боже, ты такой эгоист! — продолжает кричать Курт. Его плач превращается в настоящую истерику и Блейн не знает, что нужно делать. — Ведь ты делаешь все ради себя! Сначала тебе было больно, и ты старался переместить всю свою боль на меня. Потом ты поменял стратегию и сейчас пытаешься забыться, выпивая меня, будто я бутылка дешевого виски или еще хуже… дешевая шлюха, которую ты губишь, пытаясь заглушить боль. А мне… мне ведь больно, Блейн! Я не помню девятнадцати месяцев своей жизни! Я пролежал несколько дней в реанимации, пока меня возвращали с того света! Месяц я пробыл в больнице и еще половину не выходил из дома! И каждый раз, когда я касаюсь шрама на шее, меня, словно током бьет! Ты думаешь, ты единственный, кто пострадал…. Хотя, я даже не знаю, пострадал ли ты, ведь я… да, Блейн, именно Я ничего не помню! И это… — Курт жадно глотает воздух, задыхаясь. Он так сильно сжал в руках блокнот, что его костяшки побелели, и он сумел порвать несколько страниц. — Я ненавижу то, что у меня коленки подкашиваются от человека, который ненавидит меня за то, что я даже не помню. И ты можешь быть счастлив, Блейн Андерсон, потому что ты делаешь мне больно и даже не представляешь насколько! Потому что…

Но ему не удается договорить, потому что Блейн дает ему звонкую пощечину и щеку Курта обдает адским жаром. Он перестает рыдать, кричать, задыхаться. Теперь слезы безмолвно скользят по его красным щекам, и, не выдерживая напряжения, Курт выскакивает из машины. 

— Курт, прости, мне просто нужно было тебя успокоить! — Блейн выбегает следом за парнем. Его самого начинает трясти, потому что он не понимает, что творит со своей жизнью и жизнью Курта. Потому что он запутался в своих чувствах. Потому что прежняя боль никуда не исчезла, а новая просто сводит его с ума.

Сердце Курта останавливается, когда перед его глазами, словно из ниоткуда появляется автомобиль. Когда он закрывает глаза, день превращается в ночь, его слепит свет фар, в ушах звенит лязг шин и чьи-то крики. Он как можно крепче прижимается к спине мужчины и молится об одном, чтобы они выжили. Потому что он любит его слишком сильно.

Блейн успевает схватить парня и оттащить его в сторону перед тем, как серебристый Ауди проносится совсем рядом, перед тем, как Курт снова едва ли не лишается жизни.  
— Ты идиот! — крепко обнимая, не давая дышать, едва не ломая кости, говорит Блейн. И впервые за все это время он плачет. Его пальцы путаются в волосах Курта, а тело дрожит. Его сердце лихорадочно стучит в груди и до боли кусает губы. — Идиот! — шепотом повторяет он.

Машина останавливается на обочине и из нее вылетает высокий синеволосый парень.   
— Курт, Блейн… Боже, я не хотел! 

И Курт не верит своим глазам, потому что видит Уэса. И только сейчас его озаряет, что в воспоминании он ехал не в своем автомобиле, как все говорили ему, а на мотоцикле. И он был не один.

— Кто еще пострадал в аварии?

* Слова песни "Nothing Matters But You" - the Young Veins feat. Z Berg


	9. Thanks For The Memories

Не можете вытащить ребенка из драки —   
Заберите драку от ребенка.  
Сидите, расслабляйтесь,  
Сидите и заболевайте снова. — Panic! At The Disco “Camisado”

Потому что рано или поздно все тайное становится явным. Нельзя просить рассвет не наступать, ведь солнце все равно окутает мир своими сумеречными объятиями, а правда может больно ранить.

 

Парень во все горло вопил хиты Селин Дион, то и дело, крича в трубку «С днем рожденья тебя!»  
На самом деле, Курт называл это пением. Немного фальшивым, но все же пением. Он так проникся словами песни, что даже пустил слезу. Возможно, из-за того, что в его голове как раз сейчас Джек крепко держал за руку свою возлюбленную Роуз, пока ледяная вода пронзала его тело болью. И только огонек любви в районе солнечного сплетения давал парню продержаться так долго, пока он шел ко дну. Возможно, Курт плакал от того, что этот день был, правда, прекрасным. Утром он узнал, что ему все-таки удалось выиграть на интернет-аукционе подвеску, о которой он мечтал, хотя он потратил гораздо меньше денег, чем рассчитывал. И это определенно было плюсом. Он нашел на чердаке старый граммофон и миллион виниловых пластинок. Отец сказал, что эта музыкальная коллекция принадлежала его матери. Приятное теплое чувство не покидало парня, пока он слушал Gerry And The Pacemakers “How do you do it”. И чем быстрее становился темп песни, тем скорее билось сердце в его груди. Вечеринка Мерседес в честь дня рождения прошла потрясающе. Именинница светилась от счастья, а веселье щекотало пузырьками от шампанского. 

— С днем рожденья, Мерседес! С днем рожденья тебя! — Курт допел песню и захихикал. Потому что когда он посмотрел на дисплей телефона, то понял, что ни с кем не разговаривал. 

Он возвращался с вечеринки. Точнее, сбегал с нее. У него была острая необходимость в свежем воздухе и слишком много алкоголя в крови. Да, пару бокалов шампанского подействовали моментально. И если бы его друзья не были столь же пьяными, то заметили бы отсутствие Хаммела и подняли тревогу. Но сейчас их беспокоил только вопрос, как долго Рейчел может танцевать стриптиз. Потому что такое огромное количество пуговиц на ее платье… все давно уже были заняты тем, что тискались друг с другом по углам, в то время как девушка напевала слова песни “You can leave your hat on”.

Он вздрогнул, когда услышал шум мотора и улицу осветил свет фар. Потому что до этого было очень тихо и темно, Лайма казалась мертвой. 

— Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are! — Пропел Курт и закинул голову к небу. Из его груди снова вырвалось пьяное хихиканье, и он закрутился на месте, раскинув руки в стороны.   
Он и не заметил, как около него остановился мотоцикл. 

— Все в порядке? — поинтересовался юноша. 

Курт остановился и внимательно посмотрел на парня: взъерошенные от ветра волосы, мягкая улыбка и яркие, полыхающие глаза. 

— Земля крутится, — прошептал он немного смущенно, на что парень рассмеялся.  
— Как быстро?  
— 11,186 километров в секунду, — ответил Курт. — Это вокруг своей оси, а вокруг Солнца…  
— 2,5 миллиона километров в сутки, — закончил парень. 

Курт присвистнул.

— Это быстро. Вдруг меня стошнит? Я всегда чувствовал себя плохо на каруселях, — он покачал головой.  
— Тебе лучше вернуться домой. Потому что ты совсем немного пьян, сейчас поздно, темно и на улице небезопасно. Кто знает, что крутится в голове у людей?

Курт согласно кивнул.  
— Например, у меня в голове крутишься ты, — сказал он. — И это дерево, и вся улица, и твой мотоцикл. Он… такой классный! Ты тоже классный, но Скарлетт выглядит привлекательнее. Как думаешь, ее может унести ветром? В страну Оз… 

Невразумительная болтовня Хаммела была остановлена смехом парня. Громким и заразительным.   
— О чем ты? Кто такая Скарлетт? И…  
— Твой мотоцикл, — теперь Курт перебил парня. — Его зовут Скарлетт.

Незнакомец улыбнулся, склонив голову немного на бок и прикусив губу.  
— А меня зовут Себастиан.

Курт снова начал смеяться.   
— Как краба! — с каким-то удивительным восхищением счастливо заметил он и принялся петь песню из «Русалочки». — А я Курт. 

Себастиан пожал руку Курта, мягко и нежно. 

— Мне стоит отвезти тебя домой, пока ты точно не притянул неприятности на свою задницу, — парень удовлетворенно улыбнулся, думая о том, что задница в этих обтягивающих джинсах действительно притягательная, и только что она притянула очень большую неприятность. 

А глаза Курта действительно волшебные. 

 

В библиотеке было настолько тихо, что Курту казалось, будто он слышит, как движутся молекулы воздуха. А тиканье часов звучало так громко, словно они были размером с Биг Бен. Курт пытался прочесть «Портрет Дориана Грея», но его мысли были далеко и он по двадцатому кругу перечитывал одну и ту же строчку. 

— Не думал встретить тебя здесь, — Хаммел оглянулся и встретился взглядом Себастианом. Его щеки мгновенно залились румянцем, и от неловкости у него перехватило дыхание. Он чувствовал себя слишком смущенно, потому что в голове проносились воспоминания недельной давности: знакомство со Смайтом. Пьяное и смехотворное знакомство. Какой стыд! — Или в библиотеках стали проводить собрания анонимных алкоголиков? 

Волна обиды и злости накрыла Курта.   
— По-крайней мере, я не одеваюсь в такую ужасную форму.   
— Потому что это форма МУЖСКОЙ академии.

Курт крепче сжал в руках карандаш.  
— Что ты этим хочешь сказать?

Себастиан сделал глубокий вдох, присел напротив парня, забрал его книгу и карандаш и принялся что-то писать.  
«Сходим в кино?»

Ответом ему послужила смущенная улыбка.

 

Курт рисовал маркером на кедах Себастиана смешные рожицы, пока Себастиан читал ему «Дориана Грея».  
— Однажды мы вырвемся из этого города, — мечтательно протянул Курт, он положил еще одну земляничку в рот Себастиана. — Я буду выступать на Бродвее, а ты напишешь свою книгу. 

Себастиан посмотрел на Курта. Как в его голубых глазах отражалось летнее небо, которое теперь казалось гораздо ярче. Как уголки его губ растянулись в счастливой улыбке. Как ветер трепал его волосы.

— Что бы ты написал обо мне? — спросил Хаммел. Ответом ему послужил поцелуй, от которого веки парня затрепетали.  
Затем они продолжили чтение и вечером, когда Курт случайно наткнулся на книгу, его сердцебиение ускорилось:

«Улыбка — поцелуй души. Твоя улыбка, Курт, мое самое лучшее лекарство. А прикосновение твоих губ делает меня неуязвимым. Обожаю ходить с тобой в кинотеатр на последние ряды».

 

Воздух был пропитан сигаретным дымом и выхлопными газами. Курт недовольно морщил нос и поправлял брошь-бегемота на своем приталенном жилете, который среди обилия кожанок и рваных джинс выглядел, словно красная роза на снегу. 

— Это Уэс, он действительно умный и собирается стать астрофизиком, — Себастиан кивнул на высокого синеволосого парня, который тут же пожал руку Курта. — Это Ник и Джефф, у обоих отвратительное чувство юмора, — парочка тут же начала возмущаться такому комментарию. Но потом компания просто стала смеяться.

Курт был рад наконец познакомиться с друзьями своего парня. Своего парня! У Курта сердце увеличивалось в размерах при мысли о Себастиане, а по коже бежали мурашки, каждый раз, когда их пальцы сплетались. 

— А вот и Блейн!   
К компании присоединился кудрявый парень с медово-зелеными глазами.   
— Курт, — Хаммел протянул руку.  
— Приятно познакомиться!

Возможно, ему показалось, но лицо парня было хмурым, а рукопожатие слишком сильным.

 

Себастиан достал из сумки сборник пьес Шекспира, открыл обложку, обшитую темно-синей бархатной тканью, и вытащил несколько черно-белых и парочку цветных фотокарточек. На каждой из них Курт видел двух счастливых друзей: Себастиана и Блейна. 

— Он мне как брат, — Смайт улыбнулся. — Иногда мне кажется, он знает меня лучше меня самого.   
— Мне стоит ревновать? 

Себастиан игриво закусил губу и нежно провел пальцами по ладони своего парня.  
На одной из фотографий, где мальчикам было всего по тринадцать лет, они дурачились дома за приставкой, и в черных кудрях Блейна торчала парочка белых пушинок после боя подушками.

— Мне кажется, я ему не понравился, — немного грустно сказал Курт. Блейн ни разу не разговаривал с ним, не считая «привет», «как дела», «лучше всех» и «пока». Он тут же исчезал, когда в их компании появлялся Курт и часто шутил над его высоким голосом. 

На другой фотографии Блейн катал Себастиана на тележке в супермаркете и на этот раз из волос кудряша виднелись розовые бигуди, а на носу красовались солнцезащитные очки с оправой такого же яркого цвета — здесь им было уже по пятнадцать, но они все еще вели себя, как дети малые.   
— Просто он немного ревнует. Мы с ним всегда были близки и почти все свободное время проводили вдвоем. А сейчас у меня есть ты, — Себастиан поцеловал костяшки пальцев Курта, — и ему немного сложно. 

Следующее фото получилось размытым, потому что его сделали во время движения: два мотоцикла неслись по трассе, сливая черный пластик с серым асфальтом в одно мрачное пятно. На обратной стороне, на белом глянцевом фоне, аккуратным каллиграфическим почерком выведена надпись: "Мы оба совершенно точно спятили". 

— Я постараюсь подружиться с ним.  
— Спасибо.

Последний снимок показывал друзей в маленькой деревянной лодочке где-то далеко на середине реки — было видно только силуэты, воду, сверкающую от ярких лучей солнца, и чистое лазурное небо. 

 

Себастиан злился из-за того, что Курт не хотел надевать шлем.  
— Я целый час угробил на прическу! — спорил парень.  
— Значит, я еду сам, а ты остаешься здесь.

Курт сложил руки на груди:  
— Ты не сделаешь этого.

Вздернутая бровь и ухмылка любимых губ — Себастиан даже не сказал ему ничего в ответ. Просто сел на свой мотоцикл и уехал, оставив Курта стоять около его двора в полной растерянности.

 

Сильные руки гладили спину Курта, когда его собственные пальцы сцеплялись вокруг изящной шеи. Контраст горячих губ и холодного дождя разносился приятной дрожью по коже, и Курт счастливо улыбался, целуя парня, наслаждаясь каждой секундой, пока его губы не начинали чувствовать холод и пустоту, то, что так крепко вцепилось своими когтями в его душу.

— Прости меня, — снова прошептал Себастиан, притягивая любимого ближе. — У меня были проблемы дома, я не хотел срывать злость на тебе…  
— Себастиан, ты ведь знаешь, что всегда можешь поделиться со мной, — Курт отстранился от парня и посмотрел в его глаза. От пронзительного взгляда что-то внутри Себастиана щелкнуло. 

— Ты делаешь меня счастливым.

 

Курт ощущал себя в безопасности. Он по-прежнему прижимал Себастиана, вдыхая аромат его кожаной куртки, и слышал, как приятный голос мурлыкал слова песни: "Когда ты вошел, я знал, что ты станешь проблемой. Так что позор мне. Ты пронес меня над местами, где я не бывал прежде, а теперь я лежу на холодной, твердой земле". Курт улыбнулся и почувствовал мурашки, пробегающие по кончикам пальцев, проскальзывающие под кожу, превращающиеся в трепещущих бабочек в животе. Он чувствовал влюбленность.

— Ты поешь песни Тейлор Свифт, — его смех сливался с шумом ветра. — А что дальше? Начнешь носить ковбойскую шляпу?  
Себастиан резко набрал скорость.

— Шутки в сторону, Хаммел, иначе я не ручаюсь за нашу безопасность. Или мы можем остановиться прямо посреди поля, и я бы сам вознес тебя над местами, где ты не бывал прежде.  
Курт стал смеяться еще сильнее.  
— Зря я рассказал тебе о Тейлоре Лотнере.

 

Ночной город, пропитанный мраком и пронизанный яркими бусинами-звездами, и Курт видел его свысока, стоя на самом краю небоскреба: у тонкой грани между жизнью и смертью, между небом и землей. Теплые руки прижимали его ближе к такому же теплому телу, и холодное мятное дыхание дразнило сверкающую в лунном свете кожу. Он чувствовал, как сердце Себастиана быстро колотилось в груди, и от этого его возлюбленный так тяжело дышал; его пальцы крепче сцеплялись на талии парня, от чего у того внутри взрывались фейерверки.

— Звезда падает, — прошептал Курт. И он загадал желание. Чтобы этот момент длился вечность.   
— Помнишь? — голос Себастиан снова вызвал дрожь по телу парня. — Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are! 

Хаммел рассмеялся и повернулся лицом к своему возлюбленному.  
— Я был жутко пьяный.

Себастиан кивнул.  
— Да, Фарфоровый, — согласился он. — И был такой очаровательный.  
— Я помню, как ты смотрел на мою задницу!

Курт снова рассмеялся, когда его парень сжал его попку, но затем его смех был прерван долгим и головокружительным поцелуем. 

 

Блейн стоял позади Курта и ничего не делал. Он будто игнорировал то, что Уэс сдавливал запястье Курта и прижимал к нему горячий окурок. От боли глаза Курта неприятно щипало, и парень кусал губы чтобы сдержаться и не расплакаться, как пятилетняя девочка. И зачем он только поспорил с этим азиатом? Кажется, безумство в этой компании заразно. Возможно, это передается воздушно-капельным путем?

— Не смей прикасаться к нему, иначе от тебя и мокрого следа не останется, Уэс! — Себастиан оттолкнул Уэса. — Ты идиот, — прошептал он Курту.   
В следующее мгновение Хаммел чувствовал, как уголки его губ непроизвольно движутся вверх, а Себастиан целовал его улыбку. 

— Я прокуренный насквозь, ты — мой чистый воздух, я дышу только тобой, — все так же тихо сказал Смайт. И Курту казалось, что в этом мире они одни.   
Затем язык Себастиан скользнул по нижней губе Курта, его пальцы надавили на затылок, прижимая парня ближе к себе, путаясь пальцами в волосах. Курт не сдержал стона, когда его губы приоткрылись. Жар чужого языка сносил крышу, забирал остатки самообладания, унося далеко за пределы этого мира. Сигаретный дым оседал на дне его легких головокружительным осадком — Курт задыхался от испытываемых чувств. Он надрывисто дышал, когда поцелуй прекращался, и Себастиан скользит немного шершавыми губами по его подбородку, ниже по шеи, скользил языком по кадыку, зубами цеплялся за ключицы — под ложечкой сосало, и кровь шумным неконтролируемым потоком неслась по его телу. Курт нервно сглотнул и притянул Себастиан за волосы ближе к себе, боясь потерять.

Блейн отшвырнул сигаретный окурок в сторону и уехал. И только через два часа Себастиана заметил отсутствие друга.

 

Ветер носил осенние листья из стороны в сторону, пока Себастиан крепко сжимал руку Курта. Хаммел грациозно шагал по высокому бордюру. Он уже долгое время уговаривал Себастиана спеть ему любимую песню, но тот отнекивался.

И тогда Курт знал, что нужно делать. Потому что его парень не мог устоять от невесомых поцелуев шеи. Потому что у них обоих срывало крышу друг от друга.

— Потом он сказал: ‘Что, если мы просто сядем и поговорим немного? Что, если в обмен на твое время я подарю тебе свою улыбку?’ Она ответила: ‘Почему бы и нет, только пообещай не разбивать мне сердце и не оставлять одну этим летом…’ — наконец, сдался Смайт.

 

Это немного угнетало Курта. Он знал, что Себастиан любит его. Он чувствовал это в его взгляде, прикосновениях, поцелуях, но парень никогда не говорил этого. А теперь еще и это.

Они не общались почти половину ноября. Глупая ссора. Курт снова приревновал Себастиана к Блейну, Блейн снова приревновал Себастиан к Курту, а Себастиан просто разрывался. Он не кричал, не злился, просто сел и уехал. Сердце Курта рухнуло в желудок, потому что он знал, что был неправ.

— Это ты во всем виноват! — крикнул Блейн. — С тех пор как ты появился в жизни Себастиана, я не могу даже поговорить с ним толком. Ты — все, к чему сводятся наши разговоры, все свое время он проводит с тобой, я не помню, когда мы в последний раз играли в пейнтбол вместе. А пейнтбол каждую пятницу — наша традиция. Ты понимаешь?

— Я люблю его, — шепотом ответил Курт.  
— Я тоже люблю его.

Не сказав больше ни слова, Блейн уехал.

 

— Если я еще раз увижу тебя с сигаретой, — кричал Себастиан, — то собственноручно накормлю целой пачкой! 

Курт чувствовал себя провинившимся щенком, которого хозяин вот-вот выбросит за порог дома во время ливня. Он сделал это назло Себастиану. Чтобы привлечь его внимание. Потому что так не могло продолжаться. Он скучал по нему. Но кажется этот хитроумный план не работал так, как должен был.

— И знаешь, — добавил Себастиан, — я не целуюсь с курящими парнями! 

Курт чувствовал, как никотиновый яд покидает его. Он потянулся за поцелуем, но все, что ощутил вместо прикосновения горячих губ, — холодное дыхание ветра. 

 

Голова Курта покоилась на коленках Смайта. Себастиан лениво перебирал волосы своего парня, иногда скользя пальцами по шее, щекам, губам. Из радиоприемника доносилась песня Zaz, которой Себастиан стал подпевать:  
— Je veux d'l’amour, d’la joie, de la bonne humeur!

Курт никогда не думал, что ссоры могут заканчиваться так приятно. Он не думал, что так соскучиться по Себастиану. Но Себастиан переворачивал его мир с ног на голову. И его голос звучал в сердце парня настоящим симфоническим оркестром: «Je T’aime, Kurt»

 

Они стояли на автобусной остановке. Курт должен был возвращаться домой, а Себастиан должен был уехать во Францию к родственникам. Они не будут видеться целые каникулы. Целые каникулы без Себастиана. Тринадцать дней, триста двенадцать часов, восемнадцать тысяч семьсот двадцать минут — целая вечность.

— Прошлый раз, когда мы были с Блейном в Париже, нам запретили вход на Эйфелеву башню.   
У Курта от ревности скручивало живот. Он знал, что Блейн и Себастиан — просто друзья. Но все равно ему крышу сносило. Потому что ему тоже хотелось побывать вместе со своим возлюбленным в городе любви. Ему хотелось держать его за руку и целовать долго-долго.

— Во время боя курантов я буду думать о тебе, — прошептал Себастиан. 

Он взял руки Хаммела в свои собственные. Теплое дыхание согревало прозябшие пальцы Курта, а горячие немного сухие губы посылали электрические разряды в позвоночник, каждый раз касаясь их. Невесомые, словно крылья бабочек, поцелуи медленно стремились вверх по костяшкам пальцев, ладоням, запястьям. Курт улыбнулся, когда холодный металл серебряного браслета коснулся его кожи, и сердце екнуло, когда замочек на аксессуаре защелкнулся. Длинные белоснежные пальцы мягко провели своими подушечками по гравировке: “Hey, Stranger, I want you to catch me like a cold”, и Курт, словно в подтверждение словам, громко чихнул. 

— Фарфоровый, вижу, ты уже заразился мной, – мягкий шепот Себастиана приятно щекотал слух.   
Курт затаил дыхание и ответил так же тихо:   
— Я люблю тебя.

И снова он чувствовал рождественские поцелуи на своих холодных пальцах. И нельзя было найти человека счастливее и влюбленнее. 

Машина перегревается,  
Спрыгни с моего сидения.  
Мы едем по шоссе, детка,  
Наша дорога далека.  
Ты держишь меня крепко.  
Пожалуйста, не отпускай, нет. - Maroon 5 "Secret"

— Ты в порядке? — Себастиан скользил пальцами по ранам на лице Курта. В его прикосновениях было столько нежности, любви, заботы и беспокойства.  
Курт не хотел этого. Он не хотел видеть, как его самый родной человек плачет. Он не хотел делать кому-то больно. И слезы бежали по его щекам.

— Блейн, я люблю его! — кричал Себастиан.  
Губа болела, а из носа все еще бежала кровь. Но Курт не думал об этом. Его сердце разрывалось от жуткой картины того, как рушится дружба. Как люди убивают друг друга необдуманными словами и поступками, как лишаются самого важного из-за страха, как вновь и вновь сжигают мосты, выпивая джин с керосином.

— Зачем ты начал драку? Все ведь шло отлично! Я думал, вы подружились. А ты просто ударил человека, которого я люблю больше всего на свете! 

Злость все-таки взяла вверх, и Себастиан надрывал глотку. Ему было больно. Потому что Блейн и Курт были двумя самыми родными ему людьми, которые не могли поладить друг с другом. Он любил их обоих и не хотел потерять, но все рушилось у него на глазах. 

Блейн еще сильнее сжимал кулаки, костяшки его пальцев белели. Его бровь была разбита, и сам он казался помятым. На рубашке не хватало нескольких пуговиц, а волосы были взлохмачены. Уэс ели сдерживал его, но Андерсону все-таки удалось оттолкнуть парня. И то, что он сделал потом, он не мог простить себе никогда: он ударил Себастиана. 

Следующие кадры снились ему каждую ночь. То, как его друг срывался с места, как он хватал за руку Курта и запрыгивал с ним на свой мотоцикл. Как он уезжал. Его глаза, полные слез, словно нож вновь и вновь ударяли в ребра, разрывая грудную клетку. Себастиан ехал все скорее и скорее,… сердце разрывалось,… кровь пульсировала в венах…

Внезапно из-за угла выскочил автомобиль. Смайт свернул направо и тогда мотоцикл столкнулся с бетонным забором. 

Море крови, еще больше слез, разбитые зеркала и несколько разбитых сердец, одна смерть.  
Больше ничего не было.

Блейн так и не сказал Себастиану, что любил его. 

Охлади этот двигатель,  
Потуши горелку,  
Я прошу тебя .  
И ты, вытирая капельки пота,  
Медленно говоришь: «Я еще не здесь». - Maroon 5 "Secret" 

 

Яркое зимнее солнце играет солнечными зайчиками на надписи на сером камне. Блейн легко касается ладони Курта своими руками, поддерживая его в этот момент. 

Пальцы Курта дрожат, скользя по могильной плите. Она холодная, нет, ледяная. И этот холод пробирается внутрь парня, обнажая душу. 

— Ты все время ругал меня, когда я не хотел надевать шлем. А я обижался из-за того, что ты называл меня алкоголиком. Это ведь был день рожденье! И если бы я не выпил так много, мы никогда бы не познакомились. И я бы никогда не влюбился. И ты бы не сказал, что счастлив со мной, — он впивается ногтями в свои ладони и кусает губы. — Я так скучаю, Себастиан. По твоему пению и по чтению книг. По нашим поездкам и поцелуям, и ссорам, и разговорам до рассвета. Скучаю по твоей лазанье, по твоим глазам, по улыбке. Я так сильно скучаю по тебе. И я бы отдал все, чтобы побыть с тобой еще мгновение. Хотя бы секунду, — горячие слезы Курта падают на белый снег. — Я люблю тебя и всегда буду любить.

27.05.1994 - 9.08.2011  
Себастиан Смайт  
 _Живым тебя представить так легко,_  
Что в смерть твою поверить невозможно.  
Навеки в наших сердцах.  


Одна ночь и ещё один раз…  
Спасибо за воспоминания,  
Хотя они и не настолько красивые...  
На вкус он такой же, как ты,  
Только слаще.  
Одна ночь и ещё один раз…  
Спасибо за воспоминания,  
Спасибо за воспоминания.  
Знаешь, на вкус он такой же, как ты,  
Только слаще… - Fall Out Boy "Thanks For the Memories" 


End file.
